Jazz Jenzie
by Gabby1234
Summary: Lately, the international thief JJ has been on the move. When seven new students enroll into Ouran, Haruhi can't help but notice something strange about them. The big question, how did she get involved in the biggest criminal case of the century!
1. JJ

**Okay my new story. I just had an idea for this a week ago and I'd thought I put it on to see how you guys like it.**

10:00 pm. Closing time for the West Front Bank. The clerks chatted away to each other while the security guards played poker up in the surveillance room.

No one truly expected for someone to try and rob this place. Although the security wasn't the best, the lock on the safe's door was nearly un-lockable.

You'd have to be out of your mind to try and rob this bank. Lucky for this story, our thief lost her mind long ago.

They didn't really think of the famous JJ robbing them.

JJ, one of the greatest thief's in the world. JJ had her own little group. All thieves. They each had their own specialty that JJ used to her advantage. J No one really knew the point of why JJ did this, all they knew was that she was determined, to be wanted in every single country in the world. This year, she would be striking Japan.

Out in the streets parked away from the Bank was a black van. Normal looking for any van. The van had been there all day. The owner was probably sick and couldn't drive to work.

A dark shadow walked calmly towards the van. She was wearing a large raincoat, a dark black hat, and shades. The door to the van swung open as she passed and the girl jumped in.  
"Anyone see you?" The girl in the drivers seat asked. This girl had the same type of clothing. Raincoat, without the hat and shades. I mean who wears a hat and shades in vans anymore? The girl had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was smooth and she was around 5 foot 4.

"Relax, I made sure not to be seen." The other laughed as she took of her shades to reveal her dark blue eyes.

The other sighed. "Honestly Seven, you're late, and if Jazz knew-"

"Jazz probably wouldn't care, she's already at point 3 so it would be pointless to care about if I was in the van on time." The so-called Seven interrupted. Seven was the third member to join JJ's team. Or the third member to be _kidnapped_ in Seven's mind.

"So, how she doin?"

"Good, the surveillance cameras haven't seen her yet." The other girl stated.

"Pft. Like those machines could catch anything. The only thing those camera's pick up are those 3 spikes on top of Jazz's head." Seven laughed.

"I still don't get how she can get her hair that spiky." The other mumbled.

"Kamy, I don't get how we always get dragged into these sort of things, while Serah, Ryu, and Tiffany are off relaxing at the house." Seven snorted as she took off her hat to reveal her short black hair.

Kamy was one of the latest to join.

"They deserve to rest, Jazz took them on that training mission last week, remember? They were exhausted." Kamy said.

"Ya I guess. Oh Jazz said you enrolled in school. What's that about?" Seven asked as she folded her arms over her heads.

"My mom thinks I came to Japan because I got excepted into Ouran high school. If I don't get in, my mom's going to ask questions when I get home." Kamy confessed.

"Huh, school? Is it good?" Seven asked?

"Their academic rate is really high. Though it's a school for rich people, its really good." Kamy said.

"Rich people…." Seven repeated. Kamy raised an eyebrow at Seven when her bangs shadowed her eyes.  
"S-Seven?" Kamy asked.  
"Kamy! I think we found our next targets!" Seven cheered.

"…Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?" Kamy sighed. Kamy snapped out of it when her cell rang.  
"Hello?" she asked as she picked it up.  
"Ya Kamy I need you to pull around to the back of the bank." A voice said.

"Jazz? You have all the money?" Kamy gasped.  
"Yup, thanks to your hacking virus, I got in and out without anyone noticing." JJ laughed. Kamy blushed with embarrassment.

"Really? My virus worked that well?" Kamy asked?

"Yeah, now hurry up and get over here." Jazz, also known as JJ, said before hanging up.

"Seve-"

"I know the drill." Seven said as she turned on the car. She turned the wheel in a U turn then speed towards the back of the banks. Seven stepped on the brakes when she saw a girl with a large bag. The girl had really spiky black hair, with 3 large spikes on the top of her head. She had dark orange eyes and had a triumphant smirk. She tossed the bag of money in the car before she pulled out a can of spray paint.  
"Hurry up." Seven complained as she leaned against the drivers seat. Jazz shook the can a little before she sprayed **JJ** on the bank wall.

"Okay I'm good." Jazz said. "Oh wait one more thing." pausing she pulled out a rock from her pocket.

"What are you doing with that?" Kamy asked? Jazz tossed the rock in her hand then threw it at the bank window.  
Kamy and Seven's mouths dropped as the banks alarms came off.  
"What was that for!" Seven screamed angrilly.

"I don't feel like I robbed a place unless the alarms go off." Jazz said calmly as she hopped in. "Oh I would step on it if I were you, the cops will probably be here any minute."

"I hate you." Seven hissed as she stepped on the gas and went speeding down the street.

After a few minutes and the group was sure they were far enough and no cops, oddly enough, were after them, Jazz spoke up.  
"Well that went well." she said as she leaned back on her chair.  
"No thanks to you." Seven hissed. Seven glared at the street but remembered something. "Oh Jazz,"

"Ya?"

"Kamy is enrolling in Ouran high school next week, I was just thinking. What if we did too?" Seven asked?  
'Huh?" Jazz said looked up, raising an eye brow.

"Well, they're all a bunch of rich kids. They wouldn't expect a bunch of _Commoners_ to steal from them. And if we go to school there, we can get close to them. And when they least expect it…." Seven didn't finish.

'Hmm. Sounds fun." Jazz nodded slowly. "Count me in, but it will be hard to get Tiffany to join."

"Eh I'll give her a cookie or something." Seven shrugged.

"Jazz, do you think we will fit it?" Kamy asked?

"Not at all." their leader proclaimed blankly.

Kamy flinched.

"But that's what makes it fun." Jazz let out a cackle, throwing her hands into the air.

**Okay here is the end of chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^. I feel really confident about this story. And I hope you all review. (Try to be good reviews though -_-)**

**Preview- Getting ready for school. And meeting the rest of the gang. **


	2. The whole gang

**Okay! Chapter 2! I'm so excited. And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. And I hope you review for this chapter too ^_^**

After an hour of driving, they arrived at a simple two story house that from the outside seemed abandoned.  
"Ah home sweet home." Seven sighed as she turned off the engine.

"Ah!" Jazz smelled the air, letting out a satisfied exhale. "I love the small of our… our…" she paused in thought. Which number was this again? 16th? 22nd?  
"I think this is our 18th home." Kamy mumbled.

"18th home." Jazz finished. Kamy sighed deeper. Grabbing the back, Jazz slung it over her shoulder and headed towards the door. She was about to open the door when the spikes on her head shot straight up and she froze.

Seven and Kamy glanced at each other then back at their leader. Slowly, as if sensing danger, Jazz inched to the side of the porch and motioned for Seven to go in before her.

"Ladies first." Jazz said calmly, her voice even.

"You're a lady too." Seven gave Jazz a questionable stare.

"We both know that's not true." their captain stated

"It is true, and it's easy to prove it." Seven grumbled. Kamy slowly covered her eyes with her hand, shacking her head at the two.

"You'd never catch me." Jazz growled back

"We wouldn't have too. You wouldn't eventually come back on your own cause you were hungry." Seven smirked.

Flinching, the other slowly nodded. 'Touche." Jazz whispered.

Grinning in victory, Seven reached for the door and swung it open.  
"Oh my god!" Seven cried when a small silver blob tackled her. azz stared down at Seven and the blob, smirked, then walked calmly into the house.

"I hate you!" Seven called.

"Love you too!" Jazz cackled.  
"Ah ha! I got you Jazz! …. Wait…. You're not Jazz." The girl who had just tackled Seven, sighed.  
"Uhh-" Seven moaned, staring up at the ceiling above. "Why?".

The girl above Seven had long silver hair that trailed over her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark purple, and she wore a black t-shirt and torn jeans.

"Try again next time Tiffany." Jazz's voice could be heard from inside the house as Kamy tried to inch pass the two.

"I'll get you someday Jazz!" Tiffany, the girl who had tackled poor Seven, screeched. It had always been Tiffany's goal to sneak attack Jazz. So far, that goal hadn't been very successful.  
"Hello Tiffany, why aren't you in bed yet?" Kamy asked. confused to why she was still up. ?

"I'm 16 years old, I'm not a little kid." Tiffany huffed as she crossed her arms. "And it's only 1:00"

"In the morning." Seven grumbled.  
Tiffany paused, thinking the time over again. "Oh. I should probably go to bed." she gasped softly. She was distracted though when Seven began to pull on the bottom of her shirt.

"Tiffany… get… off." Seven hissed.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were Jazz." Tiffany said. Jumping off of Seven, she laughed and rubbed her head. Seven sat up with a huff and held her stomach.  
"Hungry." She whined.

"Then go get some food." Kamy said, folding her arms.

"Carry me." Seven said as she held up her arms.

"Huh?" Kamy and Tiffany blinked.

"Carry me!"  
"No!" Kamy said as she started to walk into the house.  
"Food!" Seven moaned as she clung onto Kamy's leg.  
"Hey! Let go!" Kamy said as she tried to swing her off. Seven refused to let go. "Honestly, you're such a baby!" Kamy screamed as she dragged Seven towards the kitchen.

"I'm hungry too!" Tiffany said as she skipped after them.

-Jazz-

Jazz placed the bag of money in her room then walked down the hall towards a large door. When she opened it she blinked in surprise when she saw two figure, both her age, wrestling each other to the ground.

The female figure currently had the male figure in a head lock, and was pull his leg back farther then it normally should go. The male, writhering in pain, continued to yell "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Say it!" The girl screamed angrily.  
"Never!" The boy hissed though his voice sounded funny from the other's arm wrapping around his throat. The girl's grip tightened and the boy made a choking noise. The girl had shoulder length blond hair with a small spike on top of her head. She had light gray eyes, was wearing a short sleeve shirt and knee long skirt. The boy had dirty blond hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans.  
Behind these two, watching the scene boredly, was a girl around 15, she had dark black hair like Jazz and had 1 medium sized spike on her head. Her eyes were a light green, she had a long sleeve shirt and sweats that were too big for her. The girl was fixing a small gadget in her lap while she reached for several tools in a toolbox next to her.

"What did he do now?" Jazz asked the small 15-year-old as she passed the two that were fighting.

"Well, Serah was training, and Ryu just had to open his big mouth. Thus enabling the way they are now." The girl said without laying her eyes off the gadget.

"Say it!" Serah ordered as she tightened her grip more.  
"Gak! Okay, okay. Uncle, uncle!" Ryu sputtered. Serah released Ryu and watched in amusement as he gasped for air. Serah turned to JJ and smiled.

"So, how did it go?" she asked?

Smirking, Jazz reached for a remote next to her and pointed it towards a TV. The TV turned on and she flipped to channel 4.

_"Breaking news. JJ strikes again. Here is our latest footage of the crime scene. Police are baffled on how JJ could have possible hacked into the banks security camera's without being noticed. The only thing left at the scene was the signature of JJ." The News lady said as the camera zoomed in on a shot of the Bank's wall where JJ had sprayed painted her name on. "Will this criminal ever be stopped? Tune in next for more information."_

Serah and Ryu clapped.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." Jazz said with a bow. As the others began to enter the room, Jazz led them towards the couch.

"Guys, I have an announcement!" Everyone stared at herin confusion. "Were going to school next week."

"What!" everyone yelled. Even the 15 year old girl next to Jazz looked up in surprise.  
"But Jazz-"

"It's all ready been decided Melody." Jazz turned to the girl. Melody grumbled something but didn't argue. Jazz rolled her eyes at Melody. Melody was Jazz's youngest sister. She was a child protégé when it came to technical stuff.  
"Where is this coming from!" Ryu demanded, jumping to his feet.  
"Kamy had been accepted anyway, so we are going with her. We'll be able to learn a few thing and besides, all the kids that go there are from rich families, and no one will expect their classmates to be international crooks." their leader explained.

Ryu crossed his arms, scowling.  
"I don't know Jazz. I mean, School? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Serah

"Of course I'm sure. And besides, it will give us a chance to act like regular kids again." Jazz laughed. Everyone was quiet. "So it's agreed, we are all going to Ouran high school next week."

Everyone froze at the name "Ouran"

"NOOOOOOO!" they cried. This caused their leader to blink, and tilt her head in confusion

"What?"  
"Anywhere but there!" Serah suddenly dropped to her knees, holding her hands up pleadingly.  
"Please Jazz! I'd rather go to jail then there!" Ryu said as he did the same.

Melody gave JJ the puppy dog look.

"What wrong with you guys? It's just a school." Jazz grumbled.

"Hello! Have you seen the girl's uniform. It's all yellow, and I will look like a fat lemon if I wear that!" Serah cried.

"And Sarah is ugly enough as it is. Could you imagine her in a yellow uniform? I mean it would be just wrong." Ryu said though he just got a large smack to the head afterward.

"Well what about the boy's uniform?" Jazz asked? Everyone stopped.

"Well, it's not that bad." Sarah said in deep thought.

"Then we will all wear those." JJ said as she crossed her arms over her head and walked away. Every just stared at Jazz.

"W...We can't do that Jazz!" Serah, realizing what she meant, yelled after her. "The boys uniforms are for boys! I don't think the school would allow us to wear them."

"Then pretend you're a boy." Jazz shrugged.  
Serah hissed, folding her arms,"Okay, maybe you can pull off pretending to be a boy just fine, but the rest of us rather stay as our normal gender."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiffany, who had been oddly quiet this whole time, screamed in agony.  
"I'm guessing Tiffany just realized that I meant _everyone _was going to school." Jazz frowned. Soon after Jazz had said that a yelling Tiffany tackled her into the ground  
"I do not accept!" she cried.

"You have no choice in the matter." Jazz blinked, clearly bored of the conversation.

"No! I hate school, and you know I do!" Tiffany cried, grabbing Jazz by the coller of her shirt and shacking her.

'It wont be that bad Tiff, and you can make a lot of new friends." Kamy encouraged softly.  
"You stay out of this." Tiffany hissed, whirling around to give her fellow team mate a death glare that could kill. Kamy flinched then back away. Tiffany turned back to her leader, growling like a mad dog.

"I'm not going." She hissed

"Yes you are." Jazz stated calmly.  
"No I'm not and you can't make me!"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"No!"

"2 cookies?"

"No."

"3?'

"…No…"

"4?"

"…. Fine I'll go, but I expect those cookies by tomorrow!" Tiffany said before she walked out.

Jazz slowly sat up from the ground, smirking in victory.

"Nice." Ryu said.

"So I would get some sleep. Starting next week, we are going to school." Jazz announced, rising to her feet.

**And here is the end of chapter 2. I hoped you liked it ^_^**


	3. 1st day

**And chapter 3! I'm so excited. And I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my other 2 chapters, I hope you review this one too**

JJ lazily opened her eyes and moaned when the light hit her eyes. She hated Mondays, wasn't a very big fan of Wednesday either.

She slowly rolled out of bed and stretched her arms out as far as they could go. She stumbled to the bathroom and closed the door. After brushing her teeth she examined her hair.

There was no need for brushing her hair. It was always perfectly spiked. No hair gel or other hair product needed. Though it never made sense to her how she got her spikes. Her mom had perfectly flat hair, and her dad was bald. JJ shrugged it off and decided to leave the mystery of her hair to another day.

JJ walked out of the bathroom and back to her room, were she changed into the Ouran boy uniform. It was pretty comfortable for a tux.

JJ walked out of her room and stared down the hall. "Okay, think. We have to leave by 8:30 or we'll be late. So I need to wake everyone up at the exact same time. How am I suppose to do that?" JJ thought. JJ smirked at the thought. She jogged back into her room and straight to her closet. She swung it open and pulled out a large silver case. She flipped it open and there laid her baby.

The trumpet. JJ loved the trumpet. She had played it ever since she was 5.

She carefully pulled the trumpet out of it's case and stuck the mouth piece in. she walked back down the hall and stared down it.  
"Okay." She said before she took a deep breath and stuck her lips on the mouthpiece. She pressed the first key down and started to run down the hall. She blowed into the Trumpet making a large high pitched sound.  
"WAH!" she heard Ryu yell before he fell out of his bed. She continued to play as she ran down the hall and soon heard Sarah jump in surprise but cry in pain when she hit her head on the top of the bed. She glanced in Tiffany's room to see Tiffany lying on the floor. Melody and Kamy were the exact same. JJ stopped at the end of the hall and breathed.

"Wake up~!" JJ called.

She smiled in satisfaction when she heard everyone groan. JJ patted her trumpet then walked down the stairs. After making herself breakfast and putting grease on her trumpets valves she started to pack up her backpack.

"Did you really have to wake us up with the trumpet?" Sarah asked as she came down the stairs rubbing her head.

"Yes." JJ answered.

Sarah sighed. "What are you going to do about your hair?" she asked? JJ shrugged.

JJ usually had to wear a hat whenever she went outside. If she didn't, everyone would know she was JJ by the three spikes on her head. JJ looked Sarah up and down and nodded. "You look like a boy." She said blankly.

"Gee thanks." Sarah said as she straightened her tie. "Would you have preferred me in that yellow lemon?" she asked? Sarah was wearing the boy's uniform and had her hair up in a tight ponytail. Making her look like a boy in the front.

"Uh! Never! My little Sarah is never going to wear a dress like that!" JJ said before she glomped Sarah.  
"JJ!' Sarah complained. "I'm the same age as you, so stop treating me like a 5-year-old." Sarah said as she waved her arms around.  
"But you are a 5-year-old to me." JJ said. JJ felt like an older sister to Sarah. Sarah was her first friend and JJ felt a sort of responsibility to protect her, though JJ would never admit that to the others. JJ helped Sarah up then handed her backpack.

"Thanks." Sarah said before she took the bag. Ryu slowly came down the stairs with Tiffany right behind him. Ryu had an un-happy look on his face as she stared down at the tux.  
"I disagree to this plan." He stated. "I'm not going."

"Your going." JJ stated as she lifted up her trumpet and pointed it at Ryu. Ryu sweat dropped.  
"I can't wait!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

Kamy came down next and was wearing the girl's uniform. Her hair was down flat and she all ready had her backpack ready.

Tiffany on the other hand was actually wearing the girls uniform and looked really cute in it. Her hair was in pigtails and her eyes shinned.

"Awe Tiff you look so cute." Sarah said.  
"Really?" Tiffany asked as she did a small twirl.

"Cute." Ryu, Kamy, and Sarah said together as they stared at Tiffany.

"I'm not very excited." Seven groaned as she came down brushing her hair. She was wearing the boy's uniform as well and looked like a walking zombie.

JJ stared at Tiffany then back at Melody who had just come down the steps. Melody was also wearing the girl's uniform. Her hair was down and the spike on her head shot straight up.  
"Not very excited?" JJ asked?

"How can you tell?" Melody asked as she crossed her arms.

"Heh, lucky guess." JJ said as she flicked Melody's spike. JJ looked down at her watch and sighed. "Time to go.' She said as she grabbed a plane black hat and placed it on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She frowned when her largest spike could still be seen through the hat. She shrugged then walked out of the house.  
"Sarah!" JJ called. Sarah sighed then followed. Melody was right behind, and so were Ryu and Tiffany. Sarah hopped into the drivers seat and turned on the car. JJ was in the front, while Tiffany, Ryu, Kamy, Seven and Melody was in the back.  
"Okay, so where am I going exactly?" Sarah asked?

Ryu pulled out a large map and looked down at it. "Okay go forward and take a right at the next turn." He ordered.

-Several minutes later-

"Okay. We're lost." Sarah said.

"No we're not!" Ryu said. "Now uh… take a left… wait no a right…forward?" Ryu mumbled as he looked at the map upside down.  
"Let me see that!" Tiffany yelled as she snatched the map away.  
"No I can do it!" Ryu yelled.

JJ tapped her finger impatiently against the arm of the chair and sighed.

"Go left!" Tiffany said.

"No, right!' Ryu argued.  
"Left!"

"Right!"

"I say we just go home!" Seven yelled.

"Will you two stop fighting, your like a bunch of 3 year olds!' Kamy yelled.

Sarah slammed on the brakes in frustration.

"Hey! Get going!" the guy behind them yelled out the window as he honked on the horn.  
Ryu and Tiffany growled at each other as they each pulled on one side of the map.

"I'll take this." Melody said as she took the map from both of them. Melody scanned over the map and sighed.

"Okay, take the next intersection here, then go forward for 1 mile." Melody ordered. Sarah did what she was told and turned at the intersection. After 1 mile she glanced back at Melody.  
"Okay, now just go up this hill and we should be there." Melody said.  
Sarah started up the hill and prayed that Melody was right.  
JJ looked down at her watch and sighed.

"We missed first period." She said blankly as she stared at Ryu and Tiffany.

"Wasn't our fault!" Tiffany and Ryu yelled.

Kamy sighed while JJ rolled her eyes.

"We made it!" Sarah said as she stared up at Ouran.

"Yahoo." Seven said sarcastically.

"Wow, it's huge." Tiffany said in awe.  
JJ sniffed the air with and exhaled.

"The stench of rich people." She said dreamily.

Everyone ignored her comment.

"Okay, well I'm going to go check us in, you guys go find a parking spot." JJ said as she rolled down the window.  
"Here let me sto-" JJ ignored her and jumped out the window. "…Never mind then." She sighed.

"Is she okay?" Kamy asked?

"Kamy its JJ. She's probably doing flips in the air." Seven said.

Sarah didn't bother to look back at JJ as she started towards a parking spot. She did a sharp U turn and parked in between two cars.

She turned off the car and hopped out. Kamy was right behind and had a big grin on her face. The others though took their sweet time.

"Come on, we are going to miss 2nd period if you three go any slower." Kamy said. Ryu and Tiffany looked at each other then started to walk even slower.  
"Guys." Kamy whined while Seven got out of the car.

Melody grabbed her backpack and slowly climbed out of the car.

"Okay, so. JJ should be at the office signing us in. I guess we head straight to class." Sarah said as she pulled out a paper.  
"By the time JJ is done, 3rd period should be over." Tiffany whispered to Ryu.

"So that means, she will go straight to lunch, and then there is only 4th period left, then school is out… you don't think she planned that?" Ryu asked?  
"I'm betting she did." Tiffany sighed.

"Unfair." Ryu and Seven said together

"Okay, were going to room 103." Sarah said as she started towards the front doors. Ryu, Seven, and Tiffany followed un-willingly.

Melody stared up at the school and gripped her backpack. Because of Melody's spike on her head, lots of the kids made fun of her. School kids didn't make any difference.

"Don't worry Mel, we're here." Kamy said as she grabbed Melody's hand. Melody stared up at Kamy and nodded. They both walked towards the door hand in hand.

-Room 103-

Sarah slowly opened the door to see everyone staring at them.

"Um, hello. We're the new students, we had trouble finding the school, and were late for 1st period, is this our second period class?" Sarah said.

"Ah yes it is, come in." the teacher said as he motioned for them to come in. "Attention students, these are out new students. Please treat them kindly." The teacher said. The teacher turned back to them with a smile. "Would you like to tell us your names?" He asked?

Sarah nodded.

"Hello. I'm Sarah…" Sarah hesitated. She slowly looked down at her hand. There was a last name written on it. Sarah was suppose to use that for her last name instead of her real one. "Blake." She finished with a grin.

"I'm Tiffany Blake, I'm Sarah's younger sister." Tiffany lied.

"It's nice to meet you two, and you young man?" the teacher asked as he pointed to Ryu. "Ryu Ataski." Ryu said with a nod. The teacher smiled then looked at Melody, Seven, and Kamy.

"Seven Eleven." Seven joked. The class laughed.

"Please tell us your real name.' the teacher said with a chuckle.

"Seven Mier. I'm Kamy's older sister." Seven lied as she pulled Kamy into a headlock. Kamy sighed.

"Kamy Mier." Kamy said as she pulled away from seven. The class turned to Melody who was silent.

"And you?' the teacher asked? Melody hesitated. Kamy nodded.

"I'm, Melody Jenzie. It's nice to meet you." Melody said. Everyone clapped for all of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, but I thought there would be 7 exchange students." The teacher said confused.  
"Oh there are, the other one just went to sign all of us in." Sarah explained

"Oh, I see that was kind."

"No it wasn't." Ryu thought.  
"Well there are plenty of seats, please pick on and we will begin." The teacher said as he turned to write his name on the board.

Everyone turned to stare at the class. Kamy walked to a seat in front of the class and sat down. Melody walked briskly to the seat next to Kamy. Seven did the same.

Sarah walked to a seat in the back and sat down. Ryu followed and sat next to her with a grin. Sarah rolled her eyes.

Tiffany was the last one and stared around. The only place left was either in the back next to this mean looking dude, or next to this guy who looked like a girl. Tiffany chose him and walked up to him. She sat down and stared at him.  
"Hi. I'm Haruhi Fugioka." He whispered.

Tiffany smiled. "Hello."

"Okay class, for the first semester we are going to be learning about the solar system." The teacher announced when he finished writing his name on the board. His name was Mr. Wakaim.

-After Period 3-

The bell rung and all the students started to chat.

"Did you see the new students?" A girl asked?

"Yeah, why are those two girls wearing the boys uniform?" A boy asked?  
"I don't know but there sort of cute." Another said.

"Yeah, I heard there's one more though. No one has seen what he or she looks like. They don't even know if it's a boy or girl." The other whispered.

"I heard it's Melody's older sibling, Jazz Jenzie." A boy whispered.

"I heard Jazz will be in 4th period, I actually can't wait for lunch to be over." Another boy laughed.

Melody glanced at the group of kids who were talking then back at Kamy.  
"So there's no homework?" she asked?

"Not till next week." Kamy said. Melody smiled. "That's good."

"So, Mel. How do you like school so far?" Sarah asked?  
"It's okay I guess." Melody said frowning instantly. Sarah chuckled.

"It's odd, everyone's staring." Ryu whispered.

"Well Ryu, do we look like a normal group of kids. I mean, there is you, the jock. Melody the technical genius, Sarah the sports fanatic, Seven the joker, me the artist, and then Jazz, our insane leader." Tiffany said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone sat down and pulled out their boxed lunches.

"Thanks for the food." They said together before they started to eat.

"Hey, who's that other kid?" Ryu asked his mouth full.  
"That's Haruhi Fujioka. He's not rich like the rest, he's really smart though." Tiffany explained.

"So he got in through his grades?" Sarah asked? Tiffany nodded.

Sarah smiled. "Hey Haruhi!' she called. Haruhi looked up from his food to stare at the group. "Why don't you come sit with us!" Sarah called as she waved to him. Haruhi smiled and started towards them. He sat down next to Melody and smiled.

"Hi." He said.  
"So your not rich right?' Ryu asked? Haruhi nodded.

"So your like us!' Kamy cheered.

"And us smart people have to stick together." Sarah said. Haruhi chuckled.

"Yeah. If we don't stick together we'll end up working for one of these rich kids." Seven said.

"Haruhi, what are the clubs here?" Melody asked?  
"Well, there's the sports club." Haruhi started. Ryu and Sarah both smiled at that. "The technical club." Melody's eyes brightened. "The dark magic club, the art club, the drama club, oh and the host club." Haruhi announced.

"The host club?" Tiffany asked?

"Yeah, I'm in it." Haruhi said as he rubbed his head.  
"What do you do in the host club?" Ryu questioned.

"Well, you host girls. I have no choice really. I broke a vase and have to work of my debt. I have to get a thousand guests." Haruhi said.

Everyone stared at Haruhi in surprise.

"It's like JJ." Kamy thought with a sour look.  
"What?" Haruhi asked?

"Oh, uh nothing." Kamy laughed.

"So what is the point of having a host club?" Seven asked?  
"I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I just want to pay off my debt as soon as I can." Haruhi said.

Sarah and Seven looked at each other with grins.

"How about we help?" they asked?

"Huh?" Haruhi asked?  
"Well you need a thousand guest right? So if we ask for you everyday for um… 6 months. Your debt should be paid." Sarah said. Everyone nodded in agreement then grinned at Haruhi.

"Really? You'd really do that for me?" Haruhi asked?

"Of course." Ryu said.

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Seven said.  
"Oh and Melody, I heard you have a older sibling. What is she, or he like?" Haruhi asked? Melody was about to answer when the bell rung.  
"I guess you'll find out at 4th period." Tiffany said as she packed up her lunch box.

**And I'm going to end here. I hoped you all like it. And I will up-date the 4****th**** chapter really soon**

Preview- 4th period and when they go to the host club


	4. Jazz Jenzie arrives

**Okay and chapter 4 is out.**

It was 4th period an every waited anxiously in their seats. "Hello class!" their high-pitched teacher said with a warm smile. "First off I want to welcome you back to school, and I hope to have a fantastic year with you all."

Seven tapped her finger on her desk in boredom. "Gosh, I wish this day would just end." She thought. She glanced over at Ryu to see he had the same expression. Seven slowly opened her binder and tore out a piece of notebook paper. She glanced up to see if the teacher had noticed before she scribbled something on it. She folded the piece of paper in half then waited for the teacher to turn around.

"My name is Mrs. Wain." Mrs. Wain said before she turned around to write her name on the board. Seven swiftly grabbed the paper and leaned over to Ryu's desk and placed the note on the edge of his desk. She leaned back into her seat and stared at the front of the class like nothing had happened. Ryu looked at Seven confused then back down at the paper. He glanced up at the teacher then quickly un-folded it.

**Yo. Will this class ever end or what? Jazz is really lousy for ditching most of it. **

Ryu chuckled silently. He grabbed his paper then wrote something back before he handed her the note back. **Tell me about it. And where is Jazz anyway? If she is off smoking then Sarah is going to kill her.**

Seven shrugged to herself then looked over at Ryu. She shrugged at him, nodding in agreement.

"Okay class now as you know this year we will be learning the art of semi-" Mrs. Wain was interrupted when the door creaked open. Every snapped their attention towards the door and waited. Sarah leaned against her wrist and smirked slightly when Jazz stepped into the room.

"Hey teacher, this the art room?" she asked?

"Why yes. Are you the new student?" Mrs. Wain asked, slightly annoyed at Jazz's rude attitude? Jazz nodded, folding her arms. "Ah welcome. Come in. Class I would like to introduce you to Jazz Jenzie. Our new student at Ouran high."

Jazz turned to the class with a blank expression. She stuck her hands in her pockets and stared at the class. "Yo.' She said. The class clapped. Seven stared at the class confused. Was it that amazing that Jazz said 'yo?'

_"The minds of rich people must be more simpler then I thought."_ Seven thought dryly

"You may choose a seat."

Jazz stared around the class and soon spotted Sarah and Melody. There was an empty seat in between them. Sarah motioned for Jazz to sit there. Chuckling, Jazz strolled forward. Everyone stared in awe as she passed. Quickly sitting between Melody and Sarah she leaned on her arm.

"Now that we have everyone in class we can start." Mrs. Wain said with a smile. As soon as Mrs, Wain turned back to the board, Jazz leaned her head forward to rest on the table. Haruhi, who was behind Jazz, blinked in surprise.

"Sleepy." Jazz mumbled, and was soon sound snoring softly.

"_All ready asleep!" _Haruhi thought in shock.

**-After class-**

The class bell rung and everyone soon started to leave class.

"Did you see him? That Jazz kid is so cool." A girl whispered.

"I know, and the way he wears his hat. You just know he's one of those bad boy types." Her friend said with a giggle. Jazz, with her un-human super hearing, smirked.

"Hear that? I'm a bad boy type." she grinned.  
"That's not a good thing." Sarah sighed.

"So what took you so long to get here?" Ryu asked as he came of behind Jazz's chair and leaned on it.

Scowling, Jazz grumbled, "The principal dude wouldn't stop talking. He just went on and on, on how his son and me would be great friends if we meet."

"Who's his son?" Tiffany asked?

"Someone named Tamaki." Jazz said as she leaned back on her chair. "Oh and by the way, I'm sure you're all probably wondering this, but were are all the same ages." Jazz stated blankly.

"Huh?" Seven tilted her head.

"I didn't want to be in different classes. So we are all freshman, as you probably noticed." Jazz smirked, folding her arms and leaning back on her chair.  
"I'm 18 though!" Ryu hissed in a low tone, smacking his hands on the table.

"Hey don't complain." Jazz scowled. "I'm 21 so I shouldn't even be a senior. I'm still here though."

"Cause you want to be." Melody sighed at her sisters stupidity. Jazz perked up as Kamy suddenly ran over to them grinning.

"And may I ask why you are so happy?" Sarah asked?

"Okay, so you know how Ryu and Sarah were hoping that there was a sports club?" Kamy said.

"Yeah." the group nodding, glancing at their over active athletes.

"Well it turns out, that they're starting one and they need some recruits." Kamy said.

Sarah and Ryu grinned widely. "YA!" they cheered as they hugged. Sarah and Ryu both realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away. Ryu cleared his throat while Sarah rubbed the back of her head.

"T-That's good." Ryu said as he loosened his tie. Everyone laughed.

"Hey you. Jazz Jenzie." Two voices called. Jazz, hearing her name, looked over her shoulder to see a pair of orange haired twins. They had their arms around each other's waists and were walking together in perfect sink.

"Eh, twins." Jazz's head tilted back so that she was staring at the twins from an angel that made them look upside down.

"Can we help you?" Sarah asked?

"Yeah, you're pretty popular around the ladies. You must be pretty experienced to have them fall all over you like that." They said together.

"Yeah I guess. I'm too irresistible for my own good." Jazz said boredly. The twins looked at each other with smirked.

"Hikaru Hitachin." The one on the left said.

"Kaoru Hitachin." The other said.

"The Hitachin brothers huh?" Jazz said, as she looked them up and down. "I'm not interested in anything you might be selling or trying to get me to do."

"We'd just like to welcome you." Kaoru said, a little annoyed at Jazz's attitude.

"And to warn you too." Hikaru said.

Jazz's ear twitched, showing that she was interested in their comments.

The twins just smiled before walking off.

"What was that about?" Tiffany asked?

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Sarah said. It was quiet for a couple seconds. Jazz, stilled leaning her back over her chair, seemed deeply amused by the past current advents.

"So are we going to the host club?" Melody finally asked?

"Host club?" Jazz asked, instantly sitting up.

"Oh yeah. We meet a boy name Haruhi and he's like us. He got in with a scholarship. Though I suppose you could say we aren't really scholarship students." Sarah started.

"But he has to be a host at this host club, and like host the girl cause he broke this vase, and now he needs 1000 costumers." Ryu continued.

"So we told him that we would help him with his dept by asking for him, everyday." Kamy finished. Jazz sat there in silence. She grumbled something and glared at her teammates. "And how long do we have to do this?" she tapped her desk.

"…6 months." Melody said. Everyone flinched when they saw Jazz's nail peel off a strip of wood from the desk.

"Repeat that?" she hissed.

"6… months?" Seven repeated with a gulp. Slamming her hands on the table, she rose to her feet. Dark auras of death surrounded her as she gritted her teeth. Everyone took a quick step back and stared at their leader in horror.

"That… is… perfect!" Jazz squealed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"This will give us chance to get closer to the rich kids!" Jazz chuckled darkly as she put her knee on her deck and rolled her hand into a fist.

"Unbelievable." Sarah sighed.

"Okay, lets go." Jazz commanded as she grabbed her trumpet and walked out the door. Everyone sighed but followed.

**-Outside the host club doors-**

"This it?" Seven asked?

"Should be." Kamy said. Jazz reached for the door and swung it open. With a blank face, she watched silently as red pedals came swirling towards her.

Everyone else though was either freaking out or totally confused. When the light dimmed 7 boys stood in front of them. One of them was Haruhi.

"Welcome to the host club." A boy with light blonde hair and shimmering purple eyes stated as he bowed. Tiffany was caught of guard when the boy grabbed her by her chin and pulled her closer. "What is your name, my princess?" he breathed, his face and inch away from Tiffany's. Tiffany seemed be caught in a trance as she stared into the boy's eyes. Tiffany snapped out of it when Jazz hit the boy in the head with her trumpet case.

"How fun, a room of perverts serving innocent ladies." She hissed. In an instant the boy was sitting in a corner, growing mushrooms. Tiffany stood there in a panic. Her face was flustered as she looked from Jazz to the handsome boy in the corner.

"Tamaki-Sempai I told you to stop growing mushrooms." Haruhi yelled.

Hearing the name, Jazz held up a hand. "Wait… he's… Tamaki Souh?" she questioned.

"You've heard of me I see!" Tamaki cheered recovering very fast.

"Yeah… I meet your father this morning." Jazz muttered slowly, placing her trumpet on the ground..

"Oh I see, so you must be the new students." Tamaki said.

"Yeah." Sarah said with a small chuckle.

"Well I am Tamaki Suoh. It is pleasure to meet all of you." Tamaki said with another bow.

"Jazz Jenzie." Jazz said. "These are my friends, Tiffany Blake, her older sister Sarah Blake, Ryu Ataski, Seven Mier, her younger sister Kamy Mier, and then my youngest sister Melody Jenzie."

"Large group." Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"Hello to all of you." Everyone said

**-30 minutes later-**

"So you're part of the Otori family, Kyoya Otori, right?" Jazz asked as she leaned on her hands.

"Yes, I'm the youngest." Kyoya said.

"I heard your family owns a large medical business, must be interesting to have such a successful family." she continued, smirking.

"Very, and what about you? What do your parents do?" Kyoya asked?

"My mother works several jobs, exampled are hair stylest, sometimes even a simple job at dairy queen. And then my fa-" she paused. "I don't see my father often." Jazz grumbled. "Not that it matters though."

Kyoya raised his eye brow quickly smiling at Jazz. "I see."

**-Tiffany-**

"So Suoh-san, your father owns the school?" Tiffany asked?

"Yes, but please call me Tamaki." Tamaki said. Tiffany blushed.

"Okay… Tamaki." Tiffany said.

"Hello Tamaki." 2 other girls said as they walked over.

"Well I guess my time is over." Tiffany said.

"Yes, but we will meet again my princess, I hope to travel into your dreams tonight." Tamaki said. Tiffany blush deepened. She chuckled nervously before walking away.

**-Seven- **

"So there's a kendo club?" Seven asked? Mori nodded."Is it good?" Mori nodded again. "Are you in it?" Another nod. "Don't talk much, huh?" Once more, a nod. "Hehe, I like you Mori. Don't know why, but ya do." Seven chuckled, surprising Mori just a bit.

"Here Seven-chan, would you like some cake?" Honey asked as he held a piece towards her.

"Ah sure. I love me some cake." Seven said with a grin as she took it.

"Usa-chan likes cake too." Honey said as Seven put a fork full of cake in her mouth.

"Who?" Seven asked?

"Use-chan." Honey said as he held his stuffed bunny up. Seven still had the fork in her mouth as she stared at the bunny. The bunny seemed to blush lightly and Seven smiled.

"It's cute." She said as took out her fork and swolled the piece of cake. "Hello Usa-chan. I'm Seven, nice to meet'cha!"

-**Kamy, Ryu, and Sarah-**

"So what did you guys mean by, warn you?" Sarah asked?

They grinned. "Nothing really." They said together.

"Don't trust them, these two are a bunch of tricksters." Haruhi whispered.

"Haruhi." the twins whined

"Then they will have some competition." Kamy chuckled. The Hitachin twins stared at her confused. "Because Seven loves a good trick."

Ryu and Sarah laughed. "Got that right!"

-**20 minutes later- **

Jazz had managed to get away from Kyoya, and was currently leaning against the wall, staring at the host with her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Jazz?" Haruhi asked, coming up to the girl, a tray of coffee in hand. "Would you like some?"

Jazz glanced at the cups, taking one into her hands. "Thanks." she suddenly grinned.

Haruhi smiled at her. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Glancing at the younger student, Jazz smirked. "Watching, and listening." she answered.  
"Watching and listening?"

"That's right." Jazz nodded. "Sometimes, it's better not to use your mouth, and instead, just use your ears and eyes."

Haruhi blinked. This Jazz character was a little weird yet very mysterious. There was just something about Jazz that made Haruhi a little cautious.

"Hey Haruhi."  
"Hmm?" Haruhi flinched when Jazz suddenly gave her a wicked smirk.

"Have you ever wondered why it's like to be on an adventure like no other?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Jazz chugged the rest of her coffee, seemingly forgetting the words she just spoke. "If anyone asks. I went to the roof." she chuckled grabbing her trumpet and heading out the door.  
"Wait... what?" Haruhi watched her go, confused.


	5. Mysterious filler

Sarah rolled around restlessly in bed. It was midnight and she couldn't seem to get to sleep. Sarah hesitantly rolled out of bed and towards the balcony. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jazz leaning against the balcony. There was a lit cigarette in Jazz's mouth as she stared out to the city.

"You really shouldn't smoke." Sarah said as she walked next to her.

"Since when did you become my mom?" JJ asked as she blew out some smoke.

"What are you doing up so late? Or a better question, what are you doing here. This is my room, and technically my balcony."

"Couldn't sleep. This is the only balcony in the house, has a nice view." Jazz answered.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking." Jazz said.  
"About what?"

Jazz sighed as took the cigarette out of her mouth. "The past, or more importantly... _him."_

Sarah blinked at her answer. Her eyes softened as she placed a hand on her leader's shoulder. "It's not like he's gone forever. You'll see him again one day." she smiled encouragingly.

Jazz nodded and was about to put the cigarette back in her mouth before Sarah snatched it away.  
" I wasn't done with that." she whined, looking at Sarah with a frown.

Sarah threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "It's bad for you." She hissed.

Staring at her demolished cigarette, Jazz shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Jazz said before she walked back into the house.

Sarah sighed as she watched her go.

"_Jazz._" She thought softly.

-**Next day-**

Sarah parked the car in front of Ouran academy and turned off the engine. "Everyone out." She said before she got out.

Everyone scurried out of the van and towards the school.

"Well they're in a rush today." Sarah said as she got out. Sarah looked back to the car to see that Jazz was not present. She knew she should have made a role check before she pulled out of the driveway. "Hey Melody is Jazz up there with you?" Sarah called. Melody looked around the shook her head.

Sarah growled. "_That little… she skipped._" Sarah thought.

**-After school at the host club-**

"Hello there my princesses, I welcome you back." Tamaki said.

"Where's Jazz-Chan?" Hunny asked?

"Uh, Jazz couldn't make it." Ryu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Was he sick?" Honey asked? Everyone stopped at the word 'he'? Did everyone really think Jazz was a boy?

"Um, no. I'm afraid _he_ ditched school." Seven said as she kneeled down to Honey's size, struggling to hold back her giggles.

"That Delinquent!" Tamaki gasped. "Someone needs to teach that boy a lesson on manners and respect!'

"Pft good luck with that." Ryu cackled.  
"I'm sure Jazz will be here tomorrow." Kamy said with weak smile.

"It must be hard for you my princess, to live with such a bad influence.' Tamaki said as he grabbed Tiffany's hands. Tiffany blushed.  
"Uh, no. Not really." She stuttered. "Jazz is actually really fun and nice."

"Still, for him to just skip school. It's so rude!' Tamaki wailed. "ACK!" Tamaki gasped when someone hit him on top of the head.  
"I thought I told you not to touch her." Jazz said as she loomed over Tamaki.

"Jazz!" Everyone said in surprise.  
"I t-thought you ditched school." Tamaki said as he held his head.

"I did, but I told Haruhi I was going to help him and I always keep my promises." Jazz said before she walked over to a table. Some girls stared at Jazz in admiration.  
"He's such a bad boy." One of the host club's guests said as they stared at Jazz with sparkles in their eyes.

"Jazz, may I remind you that ditching is not a loud in this school." Tamaki said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh no. What are you doing to do, ground me?" Jazz asked? Tamaki flinched.

"No. There are still punishments though!" Tamaki whined.

Jazz shrugged.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Yes!" Tamaki said as he stared down at Jazz who was trapped in a steel cage.

"How did he do that?" Tiffany asked in shock?

"I guess even Tamaki is full of surprises.' Ryu said as he stared at his leader.

"Now Jazz, you will tell us what we want to know, or you will suffer." Seven said as she passed in front of the cage.

"Why is Seven joining along in this!" Kamy and Tiffany gasped.

"Morons." Sarah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You'll never get me to squeal." Jazz said as she gripped the bars.

"You'er right, your will is strong. But what about her!" Seven asked as she pointed to Melody.  
"Huh?' she asked before she ended up strapped to a chair. "Why am I getting involved in this!  
"She's just a little girl!" Tiffany cried.

"Not the children!' Tamaki sobbed.  
"Oh god." Haruhi sighed.

"Someone make this stop." Ryu muttered, shacking his head.

"This is great entertainment.' Hikaru and Kaoru said together as they pulled out a batch of popcorn.

"What's with all the movie references?" Sarah questioned as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Tell me Melody, where were you on the night of yesterday?" Seven asked as she circled Melody.  
"In bed." Melody said.  
"Lies!" Seven snapped as she smacked her hands on a table. Melody sighed.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Tiffany said. Melody gulped.

"Tiffany!" Kamy gasped. "Why are you going along with this."

Tiffany giggled, shrugging. "It seemed fun."

"That a way Tiffany. Welcome your dark side!" Seven laughed.  
"Is this some sort of play?' one of the guests questioned. The others shrugged.

"If only." Sarah grumbled.  
"I'll never tell you!" Melody cried.

"Okay fine! I'll tell you…" Melody sniffed. Seven, Tiffany, and Tamaki leaned forward, urging her to continue. "Do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man? The one who lives on dreary lane?" Seven asked?

"Well, she's married to the muffin man." Melody said.  
"She's married to the Muffin man." Tiffany repeated, rubbing her chin.  
"The muffin man!" Melody cried, kicking her legs frantically.

"Of course! Jazz has a smoking addiction!" Seven exclaimed.  
"How did she get that from the muffin man?" Ryu questioned.  
Every one shrugged.

Jazz didn't say anything and just sat in the cage.  
"Oh you poor boy! It must be so hard for you to face your friends with such a terrible addiction!' Tamaki cried. "Don't worry, we shall help you overcome this! Together!" He blinked when he saw Jazz was no longer in the cage and was actually walking out the door.  
"Jazz!" he called. Jazz quickened her pace and went shooting out the door. "I want to live!" she screamed  
"Well, I believe we encountered a whole new side of Jazz." Kyoya said.


	6. Party plans

**And my next chapter. I hope you all like it and if you have and suggestions I'd be happy to hear them ^-^.**

It had been 2 weeks and everything was pretty normal. Jazz had only skipped 2 days of school and everyone was really connecting at the host club.

"Hey Jazz." The twins said with sly smiles.  
"What ever it is, no.' Jazz said.  
"Oh come on you don't even know what it is." They whined.  
"Fine, what is it?" Jazz asked as she stared at them.

"Can we come over to your house?" they said with smirks.

"No."

"I too would like to visit your home." Tamaki said as sparkles surrounded him.

"Hell no." Jazz hissed.

"We'll be good." The twins added as Tamaki sulked in his corner.

"No." Jazz repeated as she gathered her stuff and stood up to leave.

"I would like to see your house too." Kyoya said.  
"Yeah!' Hunny cheered.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"No.' Jazz repeated.  
"Oh come on Jazz, it will be fun." Tiffany said

"No." Jazz said with an icy stare. Tiffany soon retreated to the corner while drawing circles on the ground.

"How many times did I tell you to stop hanging out with Tamaki."? Seven sighed.

Tiffany titled her head over to Jazz with her best puppy dog face. Jazz noticed the look and stared back at Tiffany. Tiffany quickly looked down with her pout face.

"That's not going to work." She snorted.

After 5 minutes of looking at Jazz with the puppy dog look then quickly looking away Jazz agreed to the idea of letting everyone come over.

"YAH!" Tiffany squealed with joy as she hopped to her feet.

"Are you sure it is wise to let 7 boys come over to your house?" the twins asked with smirks as they circled Kamy.

"Perverts, Your only staying for a couple hours." Kamy said lightly blushing.  
"So it's agreed we shall accompany you home after school!" Tamaki said with a wave of his hand.  
"What should we do when we get home?" Sarah asked?

"Your right, we need to plan activities!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"We could play tic tack toe." Melody suggested.  
"There's one thing, anything else?" Ryu asked?

"Hide and seek." Seven said with a sly smile. "And tag!" Tiffany said with excitement.

"Oh tag, I've never played that commoners game before!" Tamaki said.

"You've never play tag!" Tiffany exclaimed, horrified. "This will not do! You richer people are missing out on life joys! When we get to our house, we are playing ever commoners game there is!"

"Even spin the bottle." Seven said in horror.  
"Even that!' Tiffany said with determination in her eyes.

"Oh how fun." Sarah said dryly.

"What is spin the bottle?" Hunny asked?

Everyone turned to face Hunny in shock.

"You've never played spin the bottle?" Ryu asked

Hunny shook his head.  
"What's wrong with you rich people!" Melody and Tiffany yelled. The host club sweat dropped at their sudden out burst.

"Is spin the bottle fun?" the twins asked?

"Uh, yeah fun. Real fun." Sarah said with fake joy.  
"How about we do spin the bottle last though." Ryu said nervously.  
"Why?" Hunny asked?

"Because… Because it will be more fun." Kamy said.  
"Oh!" Hunny said with a smile.

The bell rung signaling 4th period was about to start.  
"Okay, we'll we will meet you up here after school." Tiffany said. The host club nodded then rushed to class.  
"This is going to be fun." Kamy said.  
"By fun you mean disaster." Jazz said.

**And it ends here, I will put up the next chapter really soon. Like REALLY soon. Please review**


	7. Hide and Seek

**And chapter 7! Thank you all who review and I hope you review this chapter as well**

4th period had ended and the gang was waiting for the host club at the front gates.

"Where are they? School ended 20 minute ago." Ryu said impatiently.

"Maybe they go tin an accident!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Like what? Getting into a fight? I'm pretty sure we would have heard Tamaki's fan girls squealing by now." Sarah said.

Everyone nodded.  
"There's Hunny and Mori." Melody announced as she pointed to Mori and Hunny. Hunny was on Mori's back and was waving.

Melody waved back.  
"We're ready for the party!" Hunny cheered. "Will there be cake?'

"We don't really have cake at home." Kamy said as she rubbed the back of her head.  
"No worries I brought some extra cake for us to share." As he held out a large box filled with different kind of cake.

"Oh wow thanks Hunny that was really thoughtful." Kamy said with a smile as she stared at the cake.

"Where's everyone else?" Ryu asked?

"Kyo-chan had to call his parents and tell them where he would be and Tama-chan said he wanted to get something." Hunny asked with a smile.  
"And Haruhi?" Seven asked?  
"Haru-chan needed to call his dad."

"And, the twins?" Jazz asked carefully

"Right here." The twins announced as both of them wrapped an arm around Kamy's shoulders. Kamy blushed light and stared at the twins in surprise.  
"Can we establish a three feet rule please."? Sarah hissed as she pushed the twins away.

The twins smirked playfully.

"Oh Tiffany!" a familiar blonde called as he came bounding over to said Tiffany.

"Oh, hello Tamaki. Did you find what you were looking for?' Tiffany asked?

Tamaki nodded furiously. "I can't wait to see your house."

"It's not much." Tiffany said as she rubbed her head. Tamaki blinked at Tiffany but soon hopped over to Kyoya when he arrived.  
"Ne Mama dear, do you think there will be a normal commoner garden?' Tamaki asked with wide eyes, as he skipped around Kyoya.  
"Why don't you ask the people who actually own the garden?" Kyoya asked as he wrote in his notebook.

Tamaki's inner puppy came out as he sprung towards Jazz. Jazz stiffened when she saw him approaching.  
"Hey Jazz do you have a commoner's garden?' Tamaki asked with puppy dog eyes.  
"You could call it garden." Jazz said slowly. "We haven't watered it lately so it looks pretty dead."

Tamaki gasped. "You let your garden die! You can't even pay for water!"

"Tamaki we have enough money to pay for water, we just forget to do it." Sarah said.

"I see so commoner don't even have enough time to water their garden." Tamaki said.

Ryu flinched. "You don't really seem to be getting this Tamaki." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"No Ryu I get it very well, commoners are so busy scavenging for money for food and a decent house that they don't have enough time for simple matters!" Tamaki exclaimed with a wave of his hand.  
"What are you blabbering on about now Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi asked.  
"Haru-chan!" Hunny cheered.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Seven asked?

Everyone nodded.

"To the van!" Seven said with a grin.  
"Seven, we can't all fit in the van." Sarah pointed out. Seven froze in mid tracks.

"Just had to ruin the moment there, didn't ya." Seven said with a pout

Sarah sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Seven-Chan. We have cars too!" Hunny cheered.

"We can just follow you." The twins said in unison.

"Okay." Seven sighed before she stalked towards the van.

Melody and Kamy rushed after her.

"See ya there." Ryu said over his shoulder as he followed the three that were all ready fighting over the front seat.

Sarah waved at everyone before she ran after Ryu.  
Jazz was silent. She was staring at the ground with a dazed look on her face.

"Something wrong Jazz?' Tamaki asked?

"What? Oh no, I just dazed out for a second." Jazz said before she turned away from the host club and ran after her teammates.

"That Jazz sure is different from most people we meet." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded.

"But in a good different, right?" Hunny asked over his shoulder.

"More like a interesting different." Haruhi corrected.

"Well gentleman lets try our best to become friends. And remember no matter what we cannot make fun of Tiffany's living methods. One word could break her delicate heart." Tamaki said

"Got it." The twins said with a salute.

-At the house-

"Hey this is a good size." The twins gasped.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki hissed.

"Sorry my lord." They whispered.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day?" Seven asked as she stared at the host club who had been standing on the porch for the last 5 minutes.

'Oh yeah right." Tamaki chuckled as he entered the house.

"So, what should we do first?" Tiffany asked?  
"Hide and Seek!" Melody, Kamy, Sarah, and Seven exclaimed. Tiffany jumped a little.

"Okay, hide and seek then.' She said slowly.

"Oh this is the game where one person counts to 100 while the others hide." Hikaru stared.  
"And then the person counting tries to find them." Kaoru finished. Tiffany nodded.

"Oh we want to play!" they exclaimed.

"Okay, who should be it though?" Ryu asked?

"…Nose goes!" Melody exclaimed as she touched her nose. Everyone else did the same, except for the host club who looked utterly confused.  
"Nose goes? What does that mean?' Tamaki asked with a tilt of his head.  
"It's how you decide who's it. When you yell, "Nose goes" everyone has to touch their nose, and the last person to touch their nose losses." Kamy explained.

"Oh!" the host club said with a nod.  
"Okay, here we go again." Sarah said. "Nose goes." She touches her nose.

Everyone scrambled for his or her nose.

The last one to touch their nose though was Tamaki.  
"Tamaki your it." Tiffany announced. "Go over to the wall and count to ten."

Tamaki did as he was told and walked over to the wall. "1, 2, 3-"

"Quick everyone hide!' Seven yelled. Everyone scrambled around the house searching for a hiding spot except for Kyoya who sat calmly on the couch.

"Kyoya your suppose to hide." Kamy said.  
"I think it's pointless." Kyoya said as he typed furiously on his laptop.

Kamy sighed before she ran off to find a hiding spot.

"56, 57, 58.' Tamaki counted while Seven was busy trying to fit into a laundry basket. She kneeled down inside but realized she couldn't reach the top cover.

"Dang it." She hissed. She blinked when Mori grabbed the cover of the laundry basket and put it on top of her.  
"Thanks Mori." Seven said blushing slightly.

"Ah." Mori said.

Seven liked Mori. He was cool for most of the other host club people. He wasn't hyper, and was easy to talk to. True he didn't say much, but that just made him cooler.

On the other hand Ryu and Sarah were arguing on who would hide under the bed.  
"I got here first Ryu. And this isn't even your bed." Sarah snapped.

"It isn't your bed either." Ryu said.

Actually it was Jazz's bed. But it was the only bed big enough to hide under.

"Why don't you both just hide under it." Kamy suggested as she ran by.  
"N-no!" they yelled blushing slightly.

"90, 91, 92."

'Okay fine." They yelled before they scrambled under the bed. Sarah and Ryu were quiet. They were squished together and they're faces were touching. Both were blushing furiously.

Kamy had found a closet to hide in while Melody climbed above a shelf. Jazz was on hanging from the ceiling above Tamaki.

Jazz new Tamaki was to stupid to even bother looking up, so she would be safe for now.

The Hitachin twins were under the sink while Mori and Hunny were hiding behind the TV. Kyoya of course was still on the couch, while Haruhi hid behind it.

"100!" Tamaki cheered as he whirled around. Tamaki stared around the room and instantly spotted Kyoya.

"Mama I found you!" Tamaki cheered as he glomped Kyoya. Kyoya didn't reply and just continued to type on his laptop. Tamaki released Kyoya then went skipping up the stairs.

Tamaki turned the corner and turned into a random room.

"I wonder who's room this belongs to." Tamaki turned around to see "Tiffany" written on the door. He blushed slightly when he realized he was in her room. He slowly backs up but gasped when he tripped over a basket and Tiffany came rolling out.  
"Ow." She said.

"Oh I'm so sorry my princess." Tamaki said as he helped her up.  
"No it's okay." Tiffany said blushing slightly.  
"Are you sure?' Tamaki asked with concern?

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tiffany said. "Good job finding me."

"It was an accident really." Tamaki said as he rubbed his head. "Now I just have to find everyone else."

"Good luck with Jazz, she's almost impossible to find."

"Thanks for the warning." Tamaki said before he walked out in search of the others. Tiffany stood there for a moment in a daze.

"Oh my god… he was in my room." She thought in a panic her face turning to a bright red in an instant.

Tamaki on the other hand had just entered Jazz's room and looked around. It wasn't much really. There was a large bed with a small table next to it. On the table was a picture of Jazz and a girl who looked a lot like him. Probably Jazz's long lost sister!

Tamaki rushed over to the table and picked up the photo.

While Tamaki was bust looking over the photo Sarah and Ryu were both about to lose it.

They had never been this close for this long before. Sure sometimes they got squished together, but not under a bed and for 10 minutes. Ryu blushed furiously as he felt Sarah's warm breath on hid cheek. Sarah was the same.

Tamaki placed the photo down and scanned the area. The first place he checked was the closet. Sadly Jazz was not in there. Tamaki closed the closet then turned to the bed. It was large enough to hide two people under it. Tamaki fell to his knees and leaned down to look under the bed.  
"Found you!" he exclaimed when he saw a red-faced Sarah and Ryu. They both scrambled out of the bed and gasped with relief.  
"G-Good job Tamaki." Sarah stuttered as she played with her hair.

Tamaki beamed before he went skipping off in search of the others.

Sarah glanced at Ryu then quickly back at the ground.  
"We should probably go down stairs." Ryu suggested. Sarah nodded before she rushed out of the room. Ryu watched he go and let out a dreamy sigh. He quickly shook his head before he followed after her.

Tamaki's next spot to look was Melody's room. The room was painted brown and had several pictures on the wall. Most were of Kamy and Melody, but there was one that stood out of all the others.

It was a picture of Jazz, Melody, and the same girl Tamaki say in the picture in Jazz's room. They were standing by the ocean with glass bottles with notes in their hands. Tamaki stared at the picture for a moment before he turned to the beds. He looked under them to find them both hider free.

Tamaki then turned to the closet and swung it open to see a grinning Kamy.  
"You found me." She laughed as she stepped out. "Who have you found so far?  
"Kyoya, Ryu, Sarah, and Tiffany." Tamaki said.

"Ah I see, good luck with the rest.' Kamy said before she skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

Tamaki had determination now. He would definitely win this game!

Tamaki bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Melody froze when she saw him enter. Tamaki circled the table once before he moved to the sink.

He opened up the bottom to reveal the squished Hitachin twins tumble out.  
"Awe you found us." They whined. Tamaki smiled with joy.  
Kaoru sat up and instantly notice Melody. Melody motioned for him to stay silent. He nodded.

Tamaki spun around in circles as he stared at the kitchen. He beamed when he spotted Melody.

"Oh, oh, found you, found you!" he cheered as he hopped up and down and pointed at her. Melody smiled gently before she hopped down. "Good job."

Tamaki smiled before he exited the room. The twins followed.

Tamaki had soon found Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny after. The only ones left were Seven, and Jazz.

"Where have I not checked?' Tamaki muttered as he passed around.  
"The laundry room?" Kamy asked?

"Ah of course, where is it?" Tamaki asked?

"Down the hall and to the left, just be careful the door is a little small so you might hit your-"

In a flash Tamaki was all ready out of the room and down the hall. Sarah sighed.

"Ow!" they all heard Tamaki yelp.

"I tried to tell him to duck." Sarah sighed. They host club followed. This time making sure to duck when they approached the door.

Tamaki rubbed his bruised head then stared around.

The only thing to check was the laundry basket. Tamaki slowly approached the basket. He ripped of the top cover and blinked in surprise. In the basket was a sound asleep Seven. Her face was peaceful as she slept.

Tamaki's eyes shined. "She so cute." Tamaki thought getting the odd urge to make Seven his new daughter.

"Should we wake her?" Hunny asked not really wanting to disturb Seven's peaceful sleep.  
"Of course not.' Tamaki whispered.  
"Well, we can't just leave her here." Kaoru said.

Mori stepped towards the basket and carefully lifted up the sleeping princess. He carried her bridal style out of the room and back to the living room, where he laid her gently on the couch.

"Wow she's out cold." Ryu commented when he saw the sleeping witch. Ryu was not fond of Seven's content pranks and jokes.

"And of course, the last one left to find is Jazz." Melody said.

"But I searched everywhere." Tamaki whined.

"Oh you can turn this place inside out and you would still never find her." Sarah sighed.

"Well, unless he was stupid enough not to look up." Ryu said.  
"Look up?" the host club asked?  
"What? You guys didn't bother looking up at the ceiling while you were looking?" Kamy asked?

The host club shook their heads. Kyoya even seemed baffled by the comment.

Everyone was silent for a minute before they slowly looked up at the ceiling.

Jazz stared blankly back at them. It was like she was glued to the ceiling.  
"H-How?" Tamaki asked?  
"It's better if you don't ask Tamaki." Tiffany sighed as Jazz jumped to the ground. She landed softly and stretched.

"Yo.' She said.

"Yo." The twins said a little freaked out.

"You didn't bother looking up I see." Sarah said smugly.

Tamaki flinched and looked down embarrassed.

"What are we playing next?' Jazz asked?

Tamaki instantly perked up. "Another game!" he squealed like a schoolgirl.

Everyone quickly took a step away from Tamaki.  
**And I'm ending here. I hoped you all liked it and I can't wait to hear your reviews ^-^**

Preview- more games. And maybe an un-expected sleep over.


	8. Going too far

**Okay everyone, I was sitting in my room in the dark, and I realized something… I haven't up-dated this story… for a whole entire YEAR! A YEAR! That is just sad. I am so disappointed in myself. I really, really am. And I am so sorry I made all of you wait this long. I'll try my best to make this chapter worth it. I really will. Please don't be mad at me.**

Tamaki jumped up and down clapping in joy. "What game shall we play now?" he asked.

Tiffany thought for a moment. "Tag?" she suggested, looking towards her comrades.

Kamy and Melody nodded in agreement.

Jazz shrugged. "Why not."

"Tag?" the host club asked.  
Everyone turned towards the host club, their eyes wide with horror.  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Haruhi sighed, shacking his head.

"What is this "Tag" of which you speak of?" Tamaki asked, titling his head to the side.

Jazz smacked her forehead. "Ryu."

"I'm on it." Ryu sighed, trudging over to the host club. "All right, tag is a very simple game. In fact, it is basically pointless, but gives kids something to do." Ryu explained.

"In fact, there are only 7 steps to learning how to play tag!" Tiffany piped in.

"7?"

Tiffany nodded. "Step number 1, is deciding who shall be "it" in the game." Kamy began.

"Like for instance, Tamaki, since you were it for hide and seek, you can also be "It" for tag." Sarah smirked. Tamaki blinked and slowly nodded.

"You all have to stay in the house, you go out to the back yard if you want but you can't go out on the street, since you know… cars are out there." Sarah continued.

Jazz nodded. "Then you just run away from Tamaki. Don't let him touch you though, or you are it."

"Run away from the Lord? I like this game all ready." The Hitachin twins smirked.

"Okay Tamaki, give everyone a 5 second head start before you come get us." Seven said sternly.  
"And… GO!" Tiffany cheered.

Everyone scrambled to get away from Tamaki as fast as they could.

"Um… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Tamaki looked around, still pretty confused on how the game went.

Seven look out from behind the corner. "Well, get going Tamaki!" Seven snapped.

"But I… I don't quite understand." Tamaki whimpered softly. "I just chase everyone around?"

Seven sighed. "No, no, no." She stomped over to Tamaki. Seven was about to explain further, but was dumbfounded by Tamaki's next question.  
"Hey wait, when you say I am "It" do you mean like the movie "It" because I saw that movie yesterday, and the "It" killed everyone. I'm not killing everyone am I? Oh my gosh! I'm a danger to you all! I'm so sorry everyone, I failed you as a leader!" Tamaki exclaimed, falling to his knees and bawling like a 5 year old.

Seven stared down at Tamaki and sighed. "No, Tamaki. It's not like that." Seven kneeled next to him. "You just go around chasing everyone, then you tag them, like this." Seven poked Tamaki's shoulder. "Then they're "It"."

"IT'S CONTAGIOUS! I'm going to kill you all!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Seven stared at Tamaki in shock. "What? No! Once you tag the person they are it and you are no longer "It". The new "It" then goes around to tag someone else."

Tamaki whipped his tears and stared up at Seven. "Like… this?" he asked, poking Seven's knee.

"Yes, and as you poke them you say, "Tag, your it" then run away." Seven folded her arms and smiled.

"Okay… Tag, your it." Tamaki poked Seven's knee once more before he scurried out of the room.  
"That a way Tamaki, that's how you- Hey! Wait a minute!" Seven exclaimed in anger. "Tamaki you jerk, get back here!" Seven yelled, running after the blond.

-And thus, possible the greatest game of Tag began but was soon ended when a large boom of thunder was heard throughout the house-

At this moment, we go to Jazz's room, where Haruhi and Jazz are hiding behind the couch.

Jazz jumped in surprise when Haruhi covered his ears in fear.

Jazz looked around for anyone who could help her through this situation. "Um… Haruhi? You okay?" Jazz asked, placing her hand on Haruhi's shacking shoulder.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I was just a little shocked is- GAH!" Haruhi wrapped his arms around Jazz's shoulder in fear when another boom of thunder was heard.

Jazz's eyes were wide as she stared down at the shacking boy… who didn't seem like a boy at this point.  
"Hey Haruhi… I know this probably isn't the best time for this… but are you a girl?" Jazz asked softly

Haruhi nodded into Jazz's shoulder.

"Oh, oh that's good. I was getting a little worried there. I mean, you really fooled me with the tux and all, though I have no room to talk, every girl at Ouran thinks I'm a boy too." Jazz burst out laughing at the thought.  
"You mean you're not a boy?" Haruhi gasped, looking up at Jazz. Jazz shook her head no.

"Huh… I mean, you really seem like a boy. The way you act and dress I mean. I think you even fooled Kyoya." Haruhi gasped.

Jazz shrugged. Haruhi gasped when another boom of thunder echoed through the house.

"Haruhi! Where are you!" The host club yelled in worry.  
Jazz looked over the couch then back down at Haruhi's face. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and hands were covering her ears.

Jazz's eyes softened. "Are you… afraid of thunder?" she asked in a low voice.

Haruhi nodded quickly. Jazz chuckled softly.

"So is Melody, I should probably go find her, she's probably in the same position you are in right now." Jazz took out a large pair of headphones from her dresser and placed them over Haruhi's ears. "There, that should help." Jazz nodded, helping Haruhi to her feet.

The two walked out of the room, Haruhi gripping Jazz's sleeve tightly.

Jazz walked calmly ahead and down the stairs, Haruhi right behind her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped in relief when he saw her. He blinked when he saw the headphones.

Sarah, who was standing next to Mori smiled at Jazz, who shrugged and quickly looked away.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, running up to her.

"What!" Haruhi called. Hikaru flinched. "I'm sorry, I can't really hear anything threw these things." Haruhi yelled, pointing at the headphones.

The host club nodded.

"Jazz!" Melody cried, running up to Jazz and hugging her around the waist.

Jazz placed her hand on Melody's head and patted it.

"Is Melody afraid of thunder too?" Kaoru asked

"N-No." Melody said stubbornly. "YAH!" Melody yelped in shock, and quickly buried her head into Jazz's shoulder.

"That would be a yes." Seven said.

"The storm looks pretty bad." Kamy announced, staring outside the window.

"I'll turn on the TV." Tiffany announced, grabbing the remote and turning the channel to the NEWS.

"We suggest all citizens to stay in doors and not leave their homes. This storm is covering all of the Eastern and Northern side of the city, and are flooding the streets." Kamy gasped as a video of cars and streets being flooded. "The storm will continue for several more hours, and will not clear for quite sometime. This is Jane Render, with the weather." Tiffany turned off the TV without a word.

There was an odd silence within the room.

"So… I guess you guys are staying here tonight." Ryu shrugged.

"Unacceptable!' Seven complained.

"There is nothing we can do about it Seven." Sarah sighed.

"Kick em out on the streets! They can survive a little rain!" Seven complained.

"All right, sleep over!" The Hitachin twins cheered. "We call sleeping in Kamy's room with her!"

'NO!" Everyone yelled towards them.

"You can all stay down here, the couch turns into a bed and we have plenty of sleeping bags." Jazz announced, folding her arms.

The host club nodded.  
**-Later that evening-**

The group gathered in the kitchen, ready for dinner.

"Sorry I couldn't cook you guys anything…. Better. This was all we had." Tiffany said nervously as she placed Spaghetti on everyone's plate.

"No it's fine Tiffany-Chan." Honey smiled happily at her. "And besides, we still have the cake we brought, so we can have desert after this." Honey held up the box with pride and enthusiasm.

Tiffany smiled at him. Hikaru and Kaoru spin their forks around for a while before picking up a couple strands of Spaghetti.

"I didn't know you could cook Tiffany!" Tamaki's eyes beamed brightly as he stared at Tiffany.

"Oh, it's wasn't me who cooked this." Tiffany chuckled, walking back into the kitchen.

The host club stared after Tiffany in confusion.

"Then who did cook it!" Hikaru called after her.

She didn't reply. Sarah chuckled. "Jazz always makes spaghetti on Fridays." she grinned.  
"Eh! Jazz did." Hikari and Kaoru gasped, staring at the food as if it might be poisoned.

Honey shrugged and quickly took a bite. His eyes widened.

"Is it good?" Tamaki and the twins asked with wide eyes.  
"It's delicious!" Honey gasped, taking another quick bite.

Tamaki and the twins looked at each other and quickly took bite of their own food.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Marvelous! It's like food my chief at home makes!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's just spaghetti." Ryu mumbled, confused by all the fuss.

Kyoya and Mori were silent as they ate their own food. Kyoya and put his laptop and black book away and was now staring around the house, memorizing every detail.

"Well Sarah, where are your parents?" Kyoya asked, placing his fork on the table.

Sarah almost gagged. "Excuse me?" she coughed slightly. Ryu reached over and rubbed her back till her coughing stopped.  
"Where are your parents?" Kyoya repeated.

"Yeah. I haven't seen them. And you're all from different families, yet you live together." Honey blinked, rubbing his chin in confusion.

Sarah cleared her throat and looked at Seven and Ryu, hoping they might have the answer.

"They're away for the next few months." A voice answered.

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see Jazz leaning against the door, cleaning her hands with a rag.

"Away where?" The twins asked.

Jazz sat at the table and stared at the host club. "Our parents were all friends when they were younger, so we all quickly became friends at birth." Jazz said, turning towards her teammates. "Sarah and Tiffany's parents are adventurer types if you will, and often go off to see the world. They got large offers to go on an expedition in Egypt, and asked if Ryu's father, and Kamy and Seven's parents, if they would like to come along. For Ryu's dad loves old and historical relics, and Kamy and Seven's parents are into the research of Pathology, and practically begged Sarah's parents if they could come along. I'm not sure why though." Jazz shrugged carelessly.

"What about Ryu's mom?" Haruhi asked.

Ryu's expression fell blank. "My mom well um… she… she passed away when I was very young." Ryu said sadly.  
Haruhi's eyes widened. "My… My mom passed away when I was young too." Haruhi said softly.

Ryu turned to Haruhi in shock. They both smiled to each other, feeling anew friendship starting to form.

Though everyone at the table besides the host club knew Jazz was lying. The only ones who were actually related were Jazz and Melody. All of them were just friends/comrades that Jazz got.

They almost all sighed with relief at how good of a liar Jazz was.

"And what of your parents Jazz. If I remember correctly you said you mother worked round the clock." Kyoya said, urging on the subject.

What was with this guy and his constant questions?

"My mom moved away a couple weeks ago so she could get a better job offer. Since I am old enough, I am able to watch everyone while the adults are gone." Jazz said briskly. She really wanted to get off of this topic, and she knew where Kyoya was headed with this.

"Eh?" Tamaki gasped. "But your just a freshman!"

"She is actually 18 years old." Kyoya announced.

"_Wrong." _Seven instantly thought, but knew Jazz probably had something to do with why Kyoya thought that was her age.

"Yup. I'm dumb and got held back 3 years." Jazz said, holding up four fingers.

"That's... four fingers." Hikaru announced slowly.  
"Oh!" Jazz gasped, changing it to three. The host club sweat dropped.  
"B-But... you got excepted into Ouran Academy for being smart." Haruhi said slowly.

"A dumb smart person?" the twins question softly.

Jazz shrugged. "School was always boring."

"So you're saying you slept through all your classes for the past 3 years?" Haruhi asked slowly.

"Pretty much." Jazz grinned.

"Not surprising... since you do sleep through all the classes we've had recently." Kaoru said slowly.

"What about your father?" Kyoya's glasses glint in the light, shadowing his eyes.

Sarah turned to Jazz, waiting for her answer. Jazz was always very touchy about her dad.

"If you must know… he disappeared when I was 11 years old. Left my mom to watch me and my sister alone." Jazz answered.

Jazz wanted the conversation to end there… but Kyoya continued.

"What of your sister then? I'm sure your mom is not completely okay with you watching Melody and everyone else."

Jazz's jaw tightened.

Sarah could tell that Kyoya was pushing Jazz to the edge.  
"I really doubt that is any of your concern Kyoya." Jazz said, her voice even.

A silence filled the room. The host club glanced frantically from Kyoya to Jazz.

"It was a simple question, that I don't think would be that much to answer." Kyoya continued, pushing up his glasses.  
"Kyoya…" Tamaki said shakily, hoping he would stop talking.

"Maybe I don't want to answer, ever thought of that?" Jazz hissed in a low voice, rising to her feet. "I'm done." Jazz announced.  
"But Jazz, you haven't even taken a single bite of your-"

"I'm done." Jazz snapped harshly, grabbing her plate and placing it on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." Jazz said over her shoulder before she stomped up the stairs.

The room fell quiet once again. The host club seemed to be in shock at Kyoya's behavior. He had never been this rude to someone when he was at another's house.  
"What is wrong with you!" Sarah snapped, smacking her hands against the table.

Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi and Honey jumped in surprise.

Sarah glared at Kyoya angrily. "We let you come over to our house, let you stay the night, and this is how you act? Have you ever heard of personal space? Did you really need to know any of that? It's hard enough for Jazz to have to take care of all of us, she doesn't need you barging in here and acting like this!" Sarah snapped.  
"She?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, Jazz is a women okay! She's female, you all just assumed she was a guy!" Sarah yelled.

The host club looked shock, even Mori looked a little pale.

Sarah sighed. "Just, finish up your food and go to bed. You can let yourself out in the morning." Sarah hissed, stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ryu and Seven rose to their feet as well and walked out of the kitchen, glaring at Kyoya as they left.

"Stupid rich people," Seven muttered.

Kamy and Seven rose to their feet as well.  
"Good night, Tamaki." Tiffany said softy, not even bothering to look at Kyoya as she walked out of the room.

"There are extra pillows and blankets in the closet if you need them." Kamy said over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

The host club was left alone with Melody as their only company.

"Melody we-"

"Save it." Melody said harshly. "Life is hard enough as it is without you barging in here and acting like your better then us." Melody hissed rising to her feet. Melody began to walk out of the room, but paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back to see Haruhi, smiling sadly at her. Haruhi glared over her shoulder at Kyoya and shock her head.

Together Melody and Haruhi walked out of the room.  
"Well…" Hikaru said slowly. "Nice going Kyoya."

"Kyoya, what was that for? You've never acted like this before.' Tamaki said, shocked at how Kyoya was acting.

"Yeah, why did you do that!" Kaoru demanded.  
Kyoya pushed up his glasses and glanced at the host club. Mori and Honey glared at him, waiting for his answer.

"They're lying." Kyoya announced

"What?" Tamaki asked.  
"I'm not sure if Jazz Jenzie is really who she says she is. I looked up her file, there was nothing. No school record, no medical record, nothing." Kyoya announced.

"But… what does that mean?" Honey asked, getting worried.

"What about Sarah and the others?" the twins asked.  
"There are records on them, but only small detail, nothing big." Kyoya sighed.

"So… they may not even be who they say they are?" Tamaki gasped.

Kyoya didn't answer.

The twins shivered. "Well, that's a great thing to sleep on." They said sarcastically.

**And we end the chapter here! Will the host club find out who Jazz and the others are? Look for the next chapter to find out!**


	9. Jazzimile?

**New chapter! I hope you all enjoy! This one gets a little emotional, so be warned!**

Honey turned over to his side and sighed. Maybe he was restless because he was not sleeping in his comfy and soft bed, all snuggled up with his Usa-chan. Sadly, this was not the case. Honey was restless because of the events that occurred during dinner. He could not blame Kyoya for his suspicions, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Jazz.

He- She really seemed upset about the conversation, even if she isn't who she says she was. Part of what Jazz said sounded so true that Honey couldn't help but believe her.

Honey sat up, careful not to wake up the sleeping Mori. He needed some air, some times to himself to think.

Honey tiptoed over the forms of the other hosts and slipped out the front door, onto the porch.

The cool night air hit Honey instantly. Honey in-hailed and breathed out slowly. The streetlights were on and were blinking slightly, indicating that the bulbs were beginning to run out of energy, and the moon was out and shinning brightly.

"Jazz come on, we need to talk."

Honey pushed up against the wall at the sound of voices coming from the balcony above.

"There is nothing to talk about." Honey flinched as the harshness in Jazz's voice.

"Kyoya went to far, I get it. He brought back memories that you didn't want to remember, and pushed you into a corner, I know.

Honey tiptoed over to a bush and dove in. He stuck his head out from the bushes to stare up at the balcony.

Jazz was leaning against the railing staring straight ahead, a lit cigarette in her mouth. "Did not."

Sarah had her arms crossed and was leaning against the door staring at Jazz. "Jazz, I know you hate it when you are-"

"Shut up Sarah." Jazz ordered.

Sarah frowned "You're upset, but you know Jazz, just because you're mad doesn't mean you can waist your life away on that stupid cancer on a stick!" Sarah snapped.

Jazz's expression didn't change, and she turned to look up at the moon. "Was the spaghetti good?' she asked.

Sarah tilted her head. "Yeah."

"Did everyone like it?" Jazz continued.  
"Yeah, the host's even said it was delicious." Sarah smiled.

Jazz nodded, but scowled. "Why did we even let those idiots into the house?" she asked

Sarah blinked. She sighed and shrugged. "Because the others deserve to have a little fun every once and a while."

Jazz chuckled softly. She reached for the cigarette and placed it on the ashtray next to her. "Sorry." Jazz muttered softly.

Sarah sighed and smiled softly at Jazz. "Don't worry about it. Now, you need to go to bed. Don't think I didn't know about your little midnight outing last night." Sarah smirked and grabbed Jazz's arm.  
"What, me? Leave the house in the middle of the night without telling you? I don't know what you're talking about." Jazz chuckled innocently as Sarah dragged her into the house.

Honey stayed silent for a couple seconds before he quickly ran back to the porch and into the house. He smiled softly to himself and tiptoed back to his bed. Crawling next to Mori once more Honey closed his eyes.  
-**Next Morning-**

"GAH!" the host club screamed in terror at the sound of a trumpet blowing loudly threw the house.

"Wake up!" Jazz called.

"Jazz, it's 6:00 in the morning!" Seven called angrily from her room.

"The early bird gets the worm." Jazz said, stomping down the stairs to greet the host club.

"The bird can always just steal food from the others birds in the afternoon!" Ryu called, chucking his pillow down the stairs at Jazz.

Jazz ducked her head and the pillow slammed against the wall.

"Less complaining more moving!" Sarah snapped at the top of the stairs at Ryu.  
"Oh yeah Sarah, you wanna go!"

"Anytime anywhere!" Sarah hissed.

"You know, if someone were to come in at that exact sentence, they might question your relationship." Melody said following Jazz down the stairs.

Seven came down after, snickering at Melody's comment.  
"That's not funny!" Sarah and Ryu yelled, running down the stairs, their faces red.

Kamy, Haruhi, and Tiffany followed soon after.

Kamy smiled at the host club and Haruhi waved. Tiffany wasn't as energetic, her eyes were droopy and had large bags underneath them.  
"What happened to you?" The twins asked.

Tamaki gasped at the sight of Tiffany.

"Oh, nothing-" Tiffany paused to yawn. "Really, I just couldn't sleep very well last night, I'll be fine in a couple minutes." Tiffany smiled sweetly at the host club and stumbled into the kitchen.

The host club was left speechless.

"Even after Kyoya acted very rudely to Jazz, they still are able to smile at us. Oh, they're all angels sent from above!" Tamaki cooed, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and tilting his head back.  
"Angels?" The twins questioned. They thought for a moment. "Sure, maybe Tiffany, Melody, Sarah, and Kamy can be angels, and Ryu is a little in between, but Jazz and Seven? Really?"

Tamaki grinned at the twins and skipped into the kitchen.

The host club sighed at their lord's enthusiasm, and followed after him.  
Once they entered the kitchen, they went to their seats.  
Tamaki gasped as he watched Jazz put an apron over her head. Once it was on, she brushed her bangs back, keeping them in place with a headband. Once she was ready, she began to make breakfast.

"Wow." he murmured, gaining the other hosts attention. "She actually looks..."

"Motherly." the twins concluded.  
"She's is so cute!" Honey cooed softly.

The rest of the group quickly sat down. Within minutes Jazz had placed breakfast down on the table.

"Dig in!" she grinned widely.  
"T-Thanks." Tamaki stuttered, shocked.  
"Oh, Kyoya." Jazz said.

Kyoya looked up from his food to stare at Jazz, who was staring blankly back.  
"About the conversation we had last night…" The room fell silent. "It's okay." Jazz nodded. smiling brightly.

The host clubs eyes grew twice in size.  
"I shouldn't have snapped at you last night. You are our guests after all. I simply wished to keep part of our lives to ourselves. I mean, it's not like we have been asking any of you any personal questions."

Tamaki flinched and glanced at Kyoya nervously, wondering what his reaction would be.  
"No, it is my fault. I went out of line." Kyoya bowed his head in apology and Jazz nodded.  
Everyone sighed with relief. The fight was over, and everything was fine.

"One more thing though."

Everyone turned to Jazz in confusion.

Sarah flinched as a small smirk spread across Jazz's lips. Her teeth slightly pointed and the look of mischift and evil circled threw her eyes.

"Yesterday you said I was lying, that you couldn't find any information on me." Jazz announced.

Kyoya's eyes widened as he stared at Jazz.

"Well, your not the only one who can look up information on others. You see, went I first met you, I took it into account to look up your own file. It showed that you like to keep tabs on ever person you encounter. I knew when you met me you would do the same. So, I erased ever bit of information on my personal file, and transferred the data onto another, more secretive, file." Jazz's smirk grew wider as the host club stared in shock.

Sarah smirked slightly. "So that's why you were gone during second and third period on the first day of school." Sarah chuckled.

Jazz nodded.

"H-How though?" Tamaki gasped.

Jazz put her finger to her lips. "I have my ways." She shrugged. "Kyoya, if you want to look at my file, just look at the student record of Jazzimile Jenzie. It is my first name after all."

Kyoya fell silent. His hand quickly reaching for his laptop which was in his opened the screen and typed in the name. In a second a long list of information, including school records, medical records, came onto the slowly looked up from the screen, his mouth hanging open just a bit.

"Jazzimile?" Haruhi repeated.

"Yup!" Jazz rose to her feet and smirked once more. "Well, I'm done. Delicious breakfast."

Ryu frowned. "When did she start eating?" he questioned

Kamy quickly rose to her feet and followed after Jazz. "Jazz wait!" Kamy called, running out of the room and grabbing her arm.

Jazz looked over her shoulder to stare at Kamy with a calm and content look.

Kamy and Jazz stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"…Jazzimile? Is that really your first name?" Kamy questioned.

Jazz burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, your new." Jazz said softly. "Yeah it is, but it sounds so weird, Jazz sounds so much better." Jazz winked at Kamy and pulled out of her grip. "Don't worry though. I never told anyone my first name except for Sarah, so you weren't the last to know."

Kamy blinked as she watched Jazz walk up the stairs. "Oh Kamy…" Jazz paused half way.

"Yes?" Kamy asked, tilting her head.

"When our guests leave, could you do me a favor and tell everyone to get ready for a little…. Family activity tonight?" Jazz didn't look at Kamy as she said this, and stared ahead.

Kamy's eyes widened. "Family activity?" she repeated.

"Yup." And with that, Jazz disappeared up the stairs, leaving Kamy alone in the front room, confused.


	10. A new mission

Kamy had never questioned JJ's methods. In all honesty, it was better not to. Recently though, Jazz had been taking her schemes to the extreme.

It was as Jazz had said too. As soon as the host club had left, Jazz came strolling down stairs, a large black bag clutched firmly in her grip.

Oddly enough, she named that bag Steve. Whenever Steve was with her, you knew, it was time for another appearance of JJ.

"Okay! Family bonding!" Jazz cheered, placing Steve on the table.

"I'm not sure you could call this "Family bonding" Jazz." Sarah sighed.

"Don't be obscured Sarah, of course it is." Jazz smiled, un-zipping Steve to reveal it was empty. "Seven, my tools if you will!" Jazz grinned.

Seven smirked, opening one of the kitchen cabinets by the sink to reveal several tools, including screw-drivers, saws, a pick locking kit, and strange little devices. After placing all of those essential in Jazz's bag, Jazz zipped up Steve with a smirk.

"Ryu, is the car ready?" Jazz asked?

"Yeah." Ryu nodded, leaning back on his chair.

"Good." Jazz nodded. "Tiffany, I need a clown costume, a shadow outfit, a tux, 2 waitress outfits, and a dress." Jazz ordered, turning to her disguise expert.

"…Uh, sure." Tiffany said slowly, not truly wishing to question Jazz's intentions. Tiffany quickly ran out of the room.

"Sarah, you're not driving today, Melody is." Jazz said, causing Melody to blink in surprise. Sarah was always the driver on these sorts of outings. What was Jazz's purpose for making her the driver?

"Okay fine, mind telling us what the plan is though?" Sarah asked, folding her arms.

"Also where exactly we're going, and our intentions." Melody added.

Jazz smirked, walking pass Ryu and Sarah to a cabinet. She opened the cabinet to pull out a large box. The box was missing the top to reveal small clay buildings.

"This is a scale replica of our Mayor, Mayor Fredrick's house." Jazz explained, placing the box on the table to show her comrades. "This right here, is our goal." Jazz pulled out a stick from her pocket to point at the basement, where there was a strange looking cell.

"A cell?" Ryu questioned.

"Wrong. It's a vault. I didn't have much time though when making this, and it ended up looking like a cell." Jazz shrugged.

"Why does it have bars?" Melody asked, leaning closer.

"It looks exactly like a cell. There's even a little person behind the bars." Seven said.

"It does not." Jazz argued. "Don't judge my art. It's a vault."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, it's a vault. What's in the vault?"

"Money, duh." Ryu said.

"Not exactly." Jazz smirked.

""What do you mean?" Kamy asked.

"You see, my loyal subject (Everyone sweat dropped) inside that vault is something 10 times more valuable then any amount of money we could find in a normal bank." Jazz announced.

Everyone stared at Jazz in confusion.

"Like what?" Seven asked, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait and see." Jazz sighed. "At the moment, we need to be most focused on getting inside."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Melody shrugged.

"You're right and wrong my little sister." Jazz winked. "You see, Mayor Fredrickson has been lucky enough to be the tester of Japan's newest security system. It's one of those weird systems that can detect where someone in the house is. Which means we are going to need to take down that security system before we even consider trying to get to that vault."

Everyone nodded.

"The plan?" Seven asked, leaning forward.

"To start, Kamy will be in-charge to taking out the security system. Since this is your first time actually in the dangerous territory, you're taking Melody with you." Jazz announced. Kamy and Melody looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, with that said. Let's get to the big picture. Mayor Fredrick's, luckily enough, is having a large party tonight celebrating his birthday."

"Us robbing him probably wont be a good birthday present." Ryu muttered.

"This shall be our chance to make our move. Sarah and Ryu, you shall be the two to infiltrate the party. We need to locate the room where the security system is mainly set up." Jazz continued.

"How exactly, do you suppose we get into a party that is probably for one thing, only for adults, and probably has a guest list?" Sarah questioned. Sarah flinched when a large, spiky tooth, smirk appeared across Jazz's mouth.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, Mayor Torsion, from one town over, is a good friend to Mayor Fredrickson. Sadly the Mayor Torsion has come down with a cold, and cannot attend the party. So he has sent his son, James Torsion, in his place to give Mayor Fredrick his gift. Sadly, due to some weird phone calls, James Torsion has gone to Hawaii for the weekend, for a meeting… which may or may not occur."

"…Mayor Fredrickson doesn't know this though, does he?" Seven said slowly, smirking when she realized where Jazz was going with this.

Jazz grinned. "Mayor Fredrickson had never meet Mayor Torsion's son, and is not aware of the fact that James will not be coming to the party. This, my dear Ryu, is where you come in."

Ryu flinched. "Great." He muttered.

"Wait, where do I come in?" Sarah demanded.

"Huh?" Jazz asked, tilting her head.

"You said that both Ryu and me would be infiltrating the party." Sarah reminded her. "Oh yeah, you'll be Ryu's date." Jazz said blankly, looking back down at her scale model.

"What?" Ryu and Sarah demanded.

Jazz sighed. "It's for one night. Besides, James Torsion always goes to parties with a date. It would be a little weird for him to suddenly change that." Jazz smirked mischievously.

"What happens after they get in?" Seven asked.

"Well, it's not enough to just have Sarah and Ryu looking for the security system, so Kamy and Melody, you two will be posing as waitresses." Jazz smirked.

"Waitresses?" Melody and Kamy sighed. Jazz nodded.

"You 4 will all act conspicuous during this. When you all find the security system, you will contact me through these little communicators that will be placed in your ears." Jazz said, holding one up as an example. It looked like only one piece of a headphone. "Once you contact me, Seven will start with a distraction."

"Distraction?" Seven grinned, her eyes beaming with excitement. "What sort of distraction.

Jazz turned to Seven with a smirk,"Well Seven, have you ever seen a clown suddenly burst into a government building, screaming bloody murder, holding a paint ball gun?"

"…No…"

"Well, would you like to be the first to show the world that?"

"…Yes! Oh god yes!" Seven cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

"I thought you would. So, once you begin the distraction, that will be Kamy's chance to take out the security system."

Everyone nodded. Tiffany walked into the room, holding the costumes. "Here you go Jazz." She smiled.

"Ah prefect timing Tiffany! You got here just in time for the finale. Once Kamy has gotten the security system out of commission, you and me shall enter the building, officially reaching the vault. I'm pretty sure all of you can tell what happens after that. We escape, meeting back here."

"How do we get back though?" Ryu asked.

"Well, just say your dad or something suddenly called and you had to go." Jazz shrugged, getting up.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, Tiffany if you would be so kind as to help everyone get dressed, I shall be back within 20 minutes."

"Wait, where are you going?" Kamy asked.

"I need a cigarette." Jazz sighed walking towards the stairs.

"I said no smoking!" Sarah yelled angrily.

"It's just one!" Jazz pouted, trying to escape.

"That's what you said when you had your first one 2 years ago."

"And I've only had 56 since them."

"That's 56 too many!" Sarah yelled, running up the stairs after Jazz.

"Oh come on, 56 is pretty good compared to most people!" Jazz whined.

Melody sighed. Though it was bad that Jazz smoked, at least she only did it when she needed to calm her nerves. Melody had noticed though, ever since they had entered Ouran Academy, she had been smoking more and more each week.

"Here's your outfit Melody, hope it fits." Tiffany smiled.

"Oh thanks." Melody smiled, taking the waitress outfit with a smile.

"Dude, I'm a clown!" Seven laughed, appearing from the bathroom in her clown outfit.

"You know, a clown in my opinion is pretty ugly, especially with make-up on. Sadly, you are ugly without the make-up on." Ryu smirked.

"Jerk!" Seven screeched, throwing a cup at his face. Ryu ducked down, causing the cup to shoot over his head and crash against the wall behind him.

"Seven, what was that!" Sarah yelled from up the stairs.

"Why does she instantly assume it's me." Seven groaned.

"Because it usually is you." Kamy pointed out.

"Sarahhhh~!" Jazz whined, as Sarah came stomping down the stairs, a pack of cigarettes firmly in her grip. "Just one." Jazz followed behind her, her back slouched.

"No." Sarah said sternly, chucking the packet in the trash.

Jazz sighed, "Joy kill."

"I can't believe you. Hiding a pack under your pillow." Sarah hissed, folding her arms.

"Eh, that's not too bad, I had another in my sock drawer."

Sarah whirled around in shock to see Jazz holding another pack of cigarettes, one all ready lit and in her mouth.

"Jazz, don't smoke in the kitchen!" Melody scolded.

"Jazz!" Sarah yelled angrily, diving towards the older girl.

Jazz mumbled a small scream as Sarah tackled her into the ground, causing the lit cigarette to roll out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"Watch it!" Tiffany gasped, picking it up and throwing it in the sink.

"Tiffany, that ruins sinks!" Kamy scolded, running to remove cigarette.

"Give them!" Sarah ordered, trying to pry the pack from Jazz's grip.

"Never!" Jazz rolled over, using her legs to slowly get up, Sarah on her back.

"This would be a perfect dog pile moment." Ryu announced.

"…Lets go for it." Seven smirked, running forward to jump on top of the two girls, who yelled in shock, landing on the floor with a "Oof!"

Ryu smirked and dove on top of the three girls, Kamy and Tiffany soon joining them.

Melody chuckled and pulled out her phone, taking a quick picture of the scene.

"Haruhi will probably like this." Melody smiled, sending the picture to her new friend. "Though she will probably question why were all in strange outfits."

"Oy! Melody what are you doing with that camera!" Sarah demanded angrily.

"Oh pictures? Sweet! Melody, make sure to get Seven's good side!" Jazz ordered as she pushed Seven's face at an angle.

"Ow that hurts you jerk!" Seven complained, pushed Jazz's face as well.

Melody chuckled but blinked when he phone vibrated. She smiled when she saw it was Haruhi, who had responded to her txt.

**To Melody: Nice, but why is Seven wearing a clown costume?**

Melody chuckled, quickly texting back. **Don't ask**

Melody closed her cell phone, placing it back in her pocket, staring back up at her family.

Though they weren't the most normal people, and they were all practically wanted in every country, they were still the best family Melody could ask for.

Jazz let out large gasp as she glanced at the clock. "We're going to be late!" she yelled, pushing everyone off her in one push of her arms. "Hurry, get dressed! Sarah put up your hair and put on some make up. Ryu use a little hair gel, and deodorant. Seven… put on some creepy make-up. Kamy and Melody, learn how to balance several plates using one hand. Oh and Tiffany…. Can I get my costume in strips? Like zebra strips? Cause I mean, I think that would be pretty awesome." Jazz grinned, causing the whole room to sweat drop.

"S-Sure." Tiffany sighed, grabbing Jazz's shadow costume to add white strips.

"All right! We leave in one hour, make sure your ready by then!" Jazz smirked, jogging after Tiffany.

The room sighed, slowly getting to their feet. Sarah and Ryu sighed as they grabbed their costumes, pausing to stare at each other.

"I-It's just pretend, okay!" Sarah yelled at him. "I know that!" Ryu yelled back. They two stared at each other intently for a long time, before turning away, their faces red. "Aww." Kamy cooed when the two had left the room.

"Kamy focus!" Melody said as she placed several plates on one hand, trying to keep them balanced.

"R-Right!' Kamy nodded, doing the same.

"Ah ha! This is going to be fun!" Seven cheered, her make-up now one, her paint ball gun firmly in her grip.

**And here is the end. I hope you liked it!**


	11. Infiltration part 1

**Sorry for the long wait!**

_"Zebra 1 to lovely date, do you copy?"_

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sarah brought her hand to her ear. "Jazz, what do you want?" she grumbled.

_"That's not my name, Lovely date." Jazz whined, her voice shacking a bit from the static._

Sarah scowled. "…Zebra 1, what do you want?"

"_Much better! Just checking in to see the progress. Have you reached the Mayor's house yet?"_ Sarah could feel Jazz grinning through the ear piece.

"We left only five minutes ago." She sighed.

"…_So are you there yet_?" Jazz questioned.

"No! Jeez Jazz, patience. We'll be there in a few minutes." Sarah snapped.

"_Sarah, Sarah_." Jazz scolded. "_You need to act much more civil when you get to the party. Make sure you also hold onto Ryu's arms!"_

Feeling her face heat up, she began to sputter. "W-Why?" she demanded.

"_Cause he's your date, so remember, lovey dovey_." Jazz chuckled.

"T-There is no way I'll be able to do that!" Sarah protested.

"_Oh? Would you rather Ryu just pick up a random date from the party and hold her hand the whole night_?" Jazz cooed.

Sarah growled at the thought. "Fine, I'll do it." she grumbled, placing her hand at the side.

"What did she say?" Ryu, who was currently sitting next to Sarah in the limo, asked.

"Nothing of importance." Sarah snapped at him, determination burning in her eyes. Flinching at her tone, Ryu nodded. Looking back at the driver, who was Tiffany, Ryu leaned forward.

"So you'll be waiting for us once we're done, right?" Ryu asked.

"Of course." Tiffany smiled over her shoulder. "I'll be out back though, so I won't draw attention."

Both of them nodded.

~~~~Melody and Kamy~~~~

Kamy gulped, whipping the nervous sweat off her brow. "I don't think I can do this." she admitted as they approached the house by bike. "And why are we on bikes!" Being the first time Kamy was ever infiltrating their target on a mission, she was definitely worried.

"Jazz is using the van, it would be weird to come up in the Limo with Sarah and Ryu, and these bikes were the only other transportation we had." Melody explained blankly over her shoulder. "You'll do fine. Just stay near me and smile."

"Smile." Kamy repeated as the two came to a stop a few houses from the Mayor's house.

"We'll walk from here, then sneak into the house and act like we're apart of the waitress' at the party."

Nodding, Kamy quickly followed after her partner, who had parked her bike near a wall. As the two approached the house, the quickly snuck behind some bushes, waiting for the perfect chance to make their move. There were a few guards near the entrance, the back, and inside the house.

"Ready?" Melody whispered. Kamy nodded. "Now!" the two burst into a run, dashing near the cars, to the valet parking. Just a few guards turned towards them, they got into the line, blending with the other 4 workers.

Glancing over them, the guards turned back to the guests.

Kamy struggled to hold back a sigh, nervously glancing at Melody.

Melody's lips curled up, smirking the way that Jazz usually did. That creepy smirk must have run through the family.

"We're in." Melody whispered, low enough so that it would reach her ear piece, but not the ears of the worker next to her.

"_Good work. Stand by and wait for the next step. When Sarah and Ryu arrive, head into the house." _

~~~~Jazz and Seven~~~~

Seven sighed, staring out the car window in boredom. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Till Kamy and Melody disable the security system, and Sarah and Ryu can reach the vault." Jazz answered, blankly staring down at her laptop. Seven turned to her leader with a pout.

"Then when do I come in?"

"If there is a problem."

"Such as?" Seven leaned towards her, interested in what she meant.

"If Sarah and Ryu are about to be caught, or the Mayor suspects they aren't who they say they are, you shall make an appearance." Jazz smirked at her.

"Sweet! Sarah, Ryu!' Seven called into her ear piece.

_"What?" _they snapped.

"I hope you two fail!" Seven grinned, cackling loudly. Jazz chuckled, clearly amused at her teams antics.

_"Shut up Seven!" _they barked angrily.

Jazz, momentarily closing her eyes, smiled. "Okay then, let us begin." Jazz opened her eyes.

~~~~Sarah and Ryu~~~~

"We're here, good luck." Tiffany said over her shoulder as they pulled up to the house. Quickly pulling her hat down over her eyes and making sure her hair wasn't sticking out, Tiffany jumped out of the car. Running around to the other side before any else could get to it, she opened the door. Ryu stepped out, adjusting his tie. Some girls cooed at his appearance, having not expecting a handsome young man to appear from the limo.

Holding out his hand, Ryu gulped. "M'lady." he said softly, trying to control his blush as Sarah reached her hand out, taking his hand. Helping her out of the car Ryu glanced at the guards, who were checking their invite list.

"_Lovey dovey." _Jazz chuckled into both of their ears. Sarah flinched a bit, wrapping her arms around Ryu's forearm.

Tiffany closed the door behind Sarah before she ran back to the drivers seat and hopped in. Once inside, she pulled away from the house, heading out of the gate.

_"They're there." _Seven said to Kamy and Melody, who glanced at Ryu and Sarah as they passed. Slowly glancing around, Kamy and Melody snuck into the house, heading straight to the kitchen.

"Names?" one of the guards with the lists ask as Ryu and Sarah approached the front door.

"James Torsion." Ryu answered. "This here is my date, Samantha Osford."

Looking over the list, the man nodded. "Welcome, Mr. Torsion." he smiled, holding the door open for them to pass.

Sarah and Ryu smiled back at the man, making their way into the party. Once officially inside, the two instantly began to scan the room.

With many the quests, the ball room was crowded and mildly loud.

"We're in." Ryu whispered into his ear piece, pretending to brush some hair out of his face.

"Excuse me sir." Ryu and Sarah jumped at the voice, whirling around they saw Kamy, blushing viciously as she held up a plate towards them. "May I offer you a snack?" she asked softly.

_"Well, that was fast."_

Sarah smiled at the sight of her, chuckling a bit. "Why, thank you young lady." Ryu smirked, reaching out to take one of the many snacks. "Relax." he hissed.

When no one was looking, Kamy leaned in. "Melody is investigating the north side of the house. I've got the West. The rooms are towards the south, so I suggest you two try up the stairs." she whispered, trying to control her nervousness.

Taking one of the snacks, Sarah nodded. "Thank you Ms." she said with a smile, turning back with Ryu to continue amongst the guest.

Kamy watched them go for a moment before continuing her job.

~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~

"How are things going?' Seven asked, placing her hand on Jazz's shoulder and leaning forward to look down at the screen.

"Well, no need for you yet." Jazz answered, typing a few things on the keyboard. "Check on Tiffany." she commanded.

Seven sighed, bringing her hand to her ear. "_Hey Tiff, any problems on your end?" _she asked.

"_Not yet. I'm not sure what I'm looking for though." Tiffany sighed. _

Seven and Tiffany blinked when Jazz suddenly came into the conversation. "_Un-wanted guests." _

"Meaning?" Seven narrowed her eyes at Jazz's dangerous look. Looking over her shoulder, Jazz's eyes were sharp and dark.

"You'll just have to wait and see." she ended up smirking. Seven flinched, expecting Jazz to go on some cool monologue. Of course though, she got Jazz's normal answer. Turning her back to Seven, Jazz looked back down at her screen.

Seven shook her head at Jazz, looking back out the window.

As the minutes passed and the party continued, Seven began to get impatient. "Whats the hold up? It shouldn't be that hard to find the security room." she grumbled.

_"Found the security room." _Melody's voice rang in Seven's ears like bells.

"You were saying?" Jazz chuckled at her. Seven pouted, folding her arms.

"Shh it." she grumbled.

"_Ahha! Melody! Did you have to be so rough on them?" _Kamy's voice suddenly came, sounding deeply worried.

_"Kamy, they are really big guards. Being gentle wasn't really an option. Now just hurry up and drag them to the side while I try to figure this thing out." _Melody snapped.

Jazz and Seven looked at each other, listening to the conversation with interest.

"Nice job sis." Jazz whistled, realizing that she probably knocked out the guards who were in the security room.

Melody chuckled a bit. "_Okay…" _There was a pause. Melody suddenly whistled, Kamy joining her.

_"This is a really awesome security system." _they murmured. _"We probably would have gotten caught instantly if we tried to get into the vault without getting this thing out of the way." _

"Right." Jazz nodded. "Now, if you two could be dears and disable it, we can get on with our night."

"_Roger." _Melody chuckled.

Seven scooted over to Jazz, swishing her clown suit. "This is really uncomfortable." she mumbled, pulled at her rainbow colored cloths. Jazz only replied with a chuckle.

After a short pause, the two sighed as they waited for Melody and Kamy to finish their jobs.

"Keh!" Seven squeaked at the sudden sound of something saying "_Pick me up, pick me up, I'm your phone, I'm your phone. This is your phone ringing, so pick me up!"_

Jazz blankly lifted up her phone from her pocket and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Jazz, sorry to bother you, but this is Haruhi."

Visible flinching, Jazz chuckled. "Oh, Haruhi…."

Seven's eyes widened in surprise.

"How can I help you?" Jazz asked, tapping her finger on her keyboard.

"Sorry for the trouble. I forgot my planner and can't remember what the homework was for 4th period. Do you remember it?" Haruhi explained.

"Oh yeah, sure." Jazz nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's page 42 and 43 of our work book."

Seven relaxed, realizing the call was on homework.

_"Jazz, I've disabled the security system!" Kamy's voice rang out from the computer. _Jazz flinched, slamming her finger on the mute button on her laptop, silencing Kamy.

"Was that Kamy?" Haruhi asked.

"Y-Yeah." Jazz chuckled. "She is playing a… game with Melody."

"Oh I see. I guess that explains the whole 'I've disabled the security system'." Haruhi laughed.

"Yup!" Jazz laughed along, glaring at Seven. Seven, realizing she wanted her to get in touch with Kamy, nodded.

"Kamy, bad timing. Don't talk with Jazz right now." Seven placed her hand on her ear, whispering into her ear piece.

"Eh? Why?" Kamy questioned.

"She's on the phone right now." Seven explained.

"With who?"

"Haruhi." Seven gulped.

"…?"

"Okay, thanks Jazz. See ya at school then." Haruhi said.

"Bye, Haruhi." Jazz blinked, closing the phone. She let out a sigh. "Remind me to put my phone on mute next time we go on a mission."

"Roger that captain." Seven saluted.

-Haruhi-

"Well that was a little odd." Haruhi shrugged, placing the cell phone the twins had gotten for her besides her desk.

"Haruhi, who was that you were just talking to?" her father asked with a smile, sticking his head into the room.

"A friend from school. Her names is Jazz." Haruhi answered.

"Jazz? Oh what a nice name. You should invite her over sometime." Haruhi's father cooed.

"Maybe." Haruhi shrugged. "She's a little weird though. Always mumbling strange things and talking about grande adventures."

"Sounds like a born story teller to me."

"Really?' Haruhi asked, tilting her head. "I guess. I've never heard Jazz tell me an adventure story before. Maybe she likes them."

_"Jazz, I've disabled the security system!"_

"I wonder what game they were playing." Haruhi whispered softly, glancing at her phone.

-JJ~~~~

"Everyone, I'm back." Jazz said, un-muting her computer. "Hows everything?"

"_Security System is down, but only for 30 minutes." _Melody's voice was the first to reach Jazz's ears.

"Good, stage two may begin. Sarah, Ryu, are you ready?" the teams leader inquired. Seven and Jazz blinked when there was no reply. "Hello? Sarah, Ryu?"

"…"

Jazz glanced at Seven, who looked worried. "Did something happen?"

Shrugging, Jazz tried again. "Sarah, Ryu, what's going on over there. Please reply."

"_We've got trouble._" Ryu's voice came in a soft whisper.

"What sort of trouble?" Seven questioned with a scowl.

"_Guys, bad news! Tamaki Suoh has just arrived at the party!"_ Tiffany cried out, shocking the team.

_"Him too?_" Sarah grumbled.

"Wait Sarah, what do you mean by that? What's your bad news?" Jazz demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"_Kyoya Ootori is here too. He's heading this way. What do we do?" _Sarah hissed darkly.

"Kyoya and Tamaki?" Seven gulped.

"_Jazz, what do we go?" _the team demanded.

Jazz was silent. Gritting her teeth, she slowly took out a cigarette from her pocket and placed it in her mouth.

"Jazz!" Seven scolded. "This is no time for your bad habits!"

Lighting the cigarette with a word, Jazz took a deep breath and exhaled. "Jazz!" her clown looking team mate whined, pressing a button to roll down the window.

_"Kyoya's coming this way!" _Ryu gasped.

"_Head the other way. Towards the punch stand!" _Sarah snapped.

"Seven." Their leaders voice filled the air. Removing the cigarette from her mouth, she flicked it into the ash tray. "Your paint ball gun loaded?"

Lifting it up, Seven nodded. "Always is."

"I see. Could you be a dear then and go on a little stroll through the building? I'm sure the Mayor would love to see a clown at his party."

Seven gasped a bit, grinning instantly at the suggestion. "Roger that, captain!" Seven jumped out of the car in a flash, disappearing into the bushes.

"Sarah, Ryu. Seven will buy you some time. Get whats in the safe and get out and go to Tiffany. No complaints, excuses, or whining." Jazz ordered sternly.

Realizing Jazz was being serious, the two agreed. "Kamy and Melody, as soon as they get out of the safe, you leave, immediately. I'll meet you all back at the house with Seven. Good luck."

"_Wait Jazz, what will you do?" _Tiffany asked.

Jazz answered with a chuckle. "I think it's time… I joined the party."

"_Wait what? Jazz, what are you thinking!" _Sarah demanded softly. She flinched when Jazz did not reply. "_Jazz! Hey! Are you listening? Jazz!"_

Sarah's voice rang out from Jazz's computer, echoing through the now empty van.

~~~~Ryu and Sarah~~~

"Ja-"

"Shh." Ryu hissed, slapping his hand over Sarah's mouth. "Be more quiet."

"But Jazz-"

"I'm sure she has a plan. You know how she is when it comes to these sort of things. She always has to be dramatic." Ryu gave her a weak smile.

Blinked, Sarah nodded. "You're right." she sighed. "What are we going to do about Kyoya though?"

"He hasn't seemed to notice us yet, so we're okay for now. I haven't seen Tamaki enter the party though, so we have to keep our eyes open." Ryu whispered, glancing around.

"AHH!" A women screamed suddenly, shocking the room. Turning their attention to the women, the crowd gasped. The women had been shot to the ground with a paint ball. The one who had shot her, was a clown with a paint ball gun.

"LETS PLAY!" the clown laughed, holding up the gun and firing into the crowd. Screams filled the room as the crowd began to run away, causing a panic within the whole area. The guards struggled to get to Seven and calming down the crowd.

Ryu and Sarah stared silently, not completely sure how to react. This was the first time them, maybe even the world, had even seen a clown with a paint ball gun ruin a party.

"What a day." Ryu sighed, pushing Sarah towards the back of the room, towards the hall that would lead them to the basement where the safe was.

**Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy! :**


	12. Important announcement! Please read!

**Attention everyone! I have a very important announcement. I've gotten several messages recently asking **

"How did Jazz become a thief?" (That's a long story o.o)

"How did Serah (I'm changing how Sarah's name is spelled just so you all know because my sister got mad at me, cause she also has a character named 'Sarah' and was saying I copied it from her. So, I changed the 'a' to an 'e'. Take that Sis!) met Jazz?" (That's an even longer story :3)

"How did Jazz met the whole gang?" (Oh gosh, that's... that's going to take a while to explain)

"Where is Jazz's parents?" (secret. ^_^)  
"Where are all the parents?" (somewhere? 0.0)

"Who would name their child Jazzamile?" (I don't know! Why would parents name their child... Gertrude or... Bob? It's just a name! A name is a name and nothing more! Well, a name is a lot more. It's who you are and such, but still, you shouldn't question someones name!)

"Why is Melody a genius?" (Because I want her to be -_-)

"When is Rian and Serah's relationship going to blossom?" (uh... at some point?)

"Why does Jazz smoke?" (It helps calm her nerves, and it's become a bad habit that she starting to do it often)

"Where did Jazz learn to play the trumpet?" (...School? Band class? I dunno)

"You should make a comic on this!"

And this my friends, is why I am here. Because of this latest question! This question is actually from **LaxusxLucyfan**! Thank you for the message.

I have decided to accomplish your request and turn this story into a comic. (I will still be continuing this story, at a later date -_-, but if any of you wish to know more about the answers to these questions, please come check out my site!

I'm on DeviantArt (Deviant Art . Com) (Just take off the spaces) under the user name **Jazz Jenzie. **My comic is called **JJ**!

****Thank you all for the support and I hope to see you there!


End file.
